Torn Asunder
by ImagenAshyun
Summary: Leon loves to inflict torture to all his victims, and he was known to be heartless, serious, and stoic. However, all that will change when a certain someone joins the StarWolf Team. Chp. 6s up! Leon has visions, and Chamille spots a mysterious letter....
1. The Strange Woman

Author's Note: Okay. I don't anything here. All related to StarFox belong to Nintendo. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Chamille. I've noticed while surfing the web that there was already a fanfic character named Chamille, who is also the sister of Leon. Well, notice this: Loooooooooong before I realized this, which was weeks ago, I had ALREADY developed a fan character named Chamille. In fact, she was a character in an original series I was writing years ago, but I decided to place her in my StarFox Fanfic! So if the original owner of a Chamille Powalski is reading this, note this: THIS Chamille Powalski is MY character! If you insist on believing I'm stealing your character, then I ask your permission to use her name. I REPEAT, I AM ASKING YOUR PERMISSION!!! If you STILL insist on believing I'm committing plagiarism (and I hate that too, believe me), e-mail me at imagenashyun@aol.com, then maybe we can talk this out (*struggles to catch her breath*). I know that I've placed Tragedy/Angst as a genre, but that comes in later in the story, otherwise it's mostly Humor/Romance (ironic, ain't it?) This story is Rated R for extreme blood, gore, and violence, numerous death scenes, language, rape scenes, and some sexual talk. Please R+R. Thank you. ~~ Imagen ~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ***~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue: "Bloody Cries"  
  
Wolf didn't even shudder as soon as he heard the screeching from the torture room. To him, it was a daily routine to hear of suffering and misery as he passed by the room of blood and torment. He didn't hate it, but he didn't enjoy it as well. To him, it's just racket. Racket from the pain and anguish of Leon Powalski's victims.  
  
Unlike Wolf, Leon enjoyed his work. He enjoyed every single moment of his victims' faces grimacing from pain, bodies twisting and flinching in anguish, blood flying from his whip and rod, and their mouths gaping and screaming for mercy... Yet he, who is without clemency, just left them in the cold, stinging darkness. It was all power. And he loved it. The power to let his victims die a slow, painful death and not give them any mercy... Yes... it all power... all his...  
  
Andrew and Pigma, two other members of the StarWolf Team, always wondered about the sadistic chameleon. Who is he? Where did he come from? How old is he? Who is his family and friends? Why does he torment his enemies? Does he even care if one member of his Team fell in the hands of death? So many questions remained unanswered. Whenever one of them asks, Leon would answer, "That's for me to know and for you to find out!" or "Why should I tell YOU?" or even, "Oh, geez, I dunno, ask someone who DOES!!!!" Of course, the monkey and pig received the hint quickly, and they learned to never ask the questions again, receiving either snappy comebacks as answers or silence.  
  
Wolf never asked those questions, but he wondered about the mysterious lizard himself. Especially why he loves to inflict pain. Why? Not how, not when... why? Whenever the silver lupine watches his reptilian comrade torment his victims, all he does is whipping, slashing, burning, freezing, ripping, etc. He says he enjoys it, but neither his face nor his skin tone does. Wolf once did a study on how the chameleon's skin color responds to his emotions-- if it's green, he's calm and content. Yellow, he's frightened and is willing to yield. Tan, he's tired, hungry, cold, sad, etc. Multi-colors of spots and blotches, he's ready to fight. Multi-colored stripes, he's angry. Bright colors with spots and stripes plus a yellow mouth, he's in love, or how Andrew described it, "kinky" (he received a good punch in the face when Leon heard it). When pure black, he's very, very, VERY angry... in other words, the type of "angry" one would run from him to survive or otherwise feel his wrath.  
  
Yet somehow, except when Leon is in camouflage, Wolf always found him green, but more like the dull green, as if he's not completely calm and content. He was never yellow, for he never feared nor yielded from a fight. He was never tan, for he never grew weary, he always fed himself whenever he's hungry, often avoided the cold if he wants to survive (since he's cold- blooded, both literally and figuratively), and never felt sad... in fact, it was rumored he never shed a tear, not even as a child. He was never in love, and whenever he wants to pick a fight or is very angry, his skin still remains green, therefore making him unpredictable. Wolf can never get that-- does Leon have the ability to control his feelings? After all, the chameleon's skin matches with his emotions-- if one cannot control his feelings, he cannot control his skin. Pure and simple. Like one's face would turn red when angry.  
  
When he heard the cries of Leon's most recent victim, Wolf decided to take a look at his colleague's work. He stepped into the torture room, avoiding every puddle of blood and every disgusting mass of torn flesh. He covered his nose, the smell of burning flesh reaching his nostrils, always hating that smell. He approached Pigma and Andrew, who were also watching the lizard. He asked, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Watching Leon..." Andrew muttered as he shuddered.  
  
Wolf watched as Leon stripped naked of his latest victim, a Macbethan zebra. Leon tied ropes around the zebra's wrists, ankles, tails, and genitals (I warned you why it's rated R), then tied the other ends of the ropes to six different machines. Leon warned Andrew, "I am warning you, my primate comrade, this is unsuitable for one your age."  
  
"I'm eighteen! I can handle it!"  
  
"Yeah, right...."  
  
Leon walked to the main control bench of the machines. He flipped a few switches, pulled three levers, then pressed a big, red button. The gears whirred, making loud creaking, and the machines began to move away from the zebra. The striped horse watched in horror as the metal moved slowly away from him, pulling the ropes taut and tight. His limbs, tail, and manhood were at first gently pulled, and he knew right away what was going to happen. He pleaded, "No, please, Powalski-san, don't! I beg you, please, stop!"  
  
Leon only stood there. Pigma stepped back, knowing the results of this type of torment, Andrew and Wolf watching him then doing the same, keeping a safe distance from the zebra. As the machines moved further and further from the victim, his joints popped and ripped, that sickening sound ringing in their ears. Chills ran down Andrew's spine, and cravenly he stepped behind Wolf. More popping noises went off, and Andrew felt like he could no longer watch. Wolf did, and he gasped as blood spurted from the zebra's joints and crotch area, the machine and ropes finally ripping the man apart, dismembering him. As soon as the ropes dragged away the arms, legs, tail, and manhood, the remains of the zebra, just a head, neck, chest, stomach, and rump, fell to the floor in a puddle of blood.  
  
Leon slowly walked upon the zebra, who was sobbing with tears falling from his eyes. "Mercy.... please.... if you must... kill me now, quickly..."  
  
"No. I'll leave you here to die... slowly from loss of blood." He turned to his fellow pilots, "Shall we go?"  
  
"You're just going to leave him here?" Pigma questioned.  
  
"Of course. Let him die, slowly... and painfully."  
  
Andrew was the first to leave. He slipped on a puddle of blood from his running, and he screamed like a girl as he quickly crawled to his feet and ran out. Pigma sighed as he followed him, and Wolf looked back at Leon and the dying zebra before he too left the torture room.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: "The Strange Woman"  
  
It was two weeks after the defeat of Dr. Andross and the victory of the StarFox Team. The Androssian Empire has fallen, and StarFox has won the Lylat Wars.  
  
StarFox...  
  
Wolf O'Donnell hated that name. He hated Fox McCloud. He hated that vulpine ever since the day their rivalry began as a simple childish competition over who had the better skills of piloting and hand-to-hand combat in the Cornerian Flight Academy. Fox always won. He always did. And Wolf hated that. No matter how much he tried, practiced, or how hard he placed his corrupted heart into battle, he never won even once. The thought of that cocky Fox McCloud strutting through the streets of Corneria in a parade with balloons rising, confetti thrown, cars and floats driving, and people cheering for their hero was enough to make any sore loser to drive himself into suicide.  
  
Wolf's wounds may have healed, but not his heart. That heart that had been corrupted and twisted by the evil minds of the fallen mad scientist. It was once pure, clean, innocent, and gentle, before jealousy ruled over that heart. Now it was tainted. And now the only thing Wolf could do to remove the distortion of his heart was to end his life.  
  
From in his jacket pocket Wolf pulled out a large knife and held it up over his chest, ready to thrust the blade into his tainted heart. Before he did that, he closed his eyes and thought about his decision to end his life. It's over. It's all over. This must end now...  
  
Before he thrust the blade into his chest, a scaly hand swiftly smacked the knife out of the lupine's own hands. Wolf watched as Leon struck the blade away from him, the knife flying several feet before stabbing into the stony floor. At the point of the blade right by the handle, very few drops of liquid crimson dripped on the floor. Wolf glanced at the lizard hand that struck the blade. On the side of his palm Leon's hand was cut and bleeding. Perhaps he blundered a bit when he smacked the weapon away. Yet the chameleon didn't even noticed his cut, and he placed his arm down with a strong, held fist, letting the blood fall.  
  
"I must let you know, my dear lupine companion," Leon uttered with his deep, sinister accented voice, the one many have dreaded to hear. "That suicide is a coward's death and a craven's way of resolve a crisis, for that he believes that the only way to end it was to take his own life when there are so many other ways of ending the crisis."  
  
Wolf growled. "Then YOU kill me! Do whatever you want! Torture me! Beat me! Whip me! Shock me! Freeze me! Behead or dismember me! I don't care how you do it, just do it now!!!"  
  
Leon shook his head. "Despite your many failures, Commander, you are still the head of your Team. Replacing such a worthy combatant would only be proven difficult."  
  
"Then what SHOULD I do?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Wolf thought for a moment. "Hunt Fox McCloud down like a dog and kill him there?"  
  
"When he least expects it. Wait until he and his Team places their guard down. Then pounce on them like the carnivorous hunter you are."  
  
Wolf only glanced at his reptilian wingman with his only eye. He thought about what he said. He took it to consideration and has made his decision. But for how long will he have to do it? If he knew Fox he knew that they would stand together to make sure StarWolf is eliminated, regardless if it was their mission or not. Yet he must have his revenge. Yes. Wolf O'Donnell and his StarWolf Team must have their revenge!  
  
Leon looked back at the large knife by merely turning his protruding eye to an angle, using only one as if demonstrating one of the amazing abilities of the chameleon. Wolf turned back to Leon's clenched fist and pointed at it, "You hand is bleeding."  
  
The chameleon lifted his hand to his face. "So it is. I hardly noticed."  
  
"How can you not? If it were me, I would have flinched the moment the blade touched my hand!"  
  
"Because you are weak!"  
  
Wolf paused.  
  
Leon continued, "Perhaps it is because of your weakness that drove you to suicide. Luckily I came here to remind you of it and how you can strengthen yourself. One can be weak, but he cannot be weak forever... nor can he be strong forever. One can only be strong if he stands up and holds it up with endurance."  
  
"Endurance..."  
  
"Do me a favor for me, O'Donnell-kun," Leon said as he pulled his sleeve to cover his cut and turned to walk away. "May you please clean my mess up for me?"  
  
"Why don't YOU do it?" Wolf complained.  
  
"I have a new torture device to test out in one of my latest victims. Now excuse me. I have more blood to shed... and of course, not my own."  
  
Wolf rolled his eye and sighed as he dug his hands into his pockets. No tissues or napkins. Might as well get them from the nearest bathroom. Wolf turned and followed Leon a few steps then turned to the nearest restroom and returned to the room where he and his wingman had their conversation.  
  
By the time he arrived there, however, something strange was in view. Wolf blinked a bit and quieted and slowed his steps. Someone was there. A shadow. It was too small to be Andrew, yet too slim to be Pigma. And Leon was a much stronger built. So who is this fellow? It appeared to be.....  
  
Womanly...  
  
It had curves and figures like a woman, a slim graceful neck, slender arms, small hands, shapely legs, and tiny feet. There was a long, rope-like tail that coiled up. Wolf could not make out the head, though, but he could see that there was some type of ornament worn on it. The figure itself appeared to be wearing some kind of feathered robe with ribbons floating around the arms, making the figure look like some kind of woman from Japanese/Chinese mythology. Wherever that person got that costume must have had lots of money to buy such an outfit.  
  
But all that didn't matter. What did matter was that the shadow was an intruder. And the intruder was wiping some of Leon's blood off the floor. Wolf barked viciously like the canine he is, "HEY!!!"  
  
The shadow looked up then vanished in thin air. Wolf gasped and rubbed his one eye then gazed at where the figure disappeared. Nothing.  
  
***  
  
Days have passed, and no sign of StarFox. That didn't matter. Wolf took the advantage of StarFox's absence as a time to repose before he and his StarWolf Team would begin searching the entire galaxy for the fox and his crew.  
  
It was a dreary rainy day in Fortuna. Wolf and his Team had their headquarters underground, where it was warm despite the merciless frost of the planet. Being a grey wolf, O'Donnell-kun can naturally handle the sinister chill in the air, the pit-pattering rain on his fur. He wore only a simple overcoat and worn out khakis, but nothing else. He can handle the rain.  
  
He planned on heading to a bar where he can grab a drink. As he plodded in a nearly flooded alley a running stranger in a huge, black polyester jacket bumped into him. Wolf fell down unto a puddle of mud and water, and he growled and viciously tripped the running stranger, making whoever it was fall plat onto the water. He staggered up and grabbed the figure on the head, feeling a drenched scaly crest underneath his grasp. He pulled the stranger up to his face, "What is your bloody PROBLEM, @$$hole?!"  
  
Wolf took a closer look at the stranger he held, who happened to be a chameleon. He looked just like his reptilian wingman. "L-Leon?"  
  
"L-Leon?" the stranger repeated with a feminine voice. Wolf figured out right away that the stranger was really a woman.  
  
It didn't matter. Man or woman, this person ran into Wolf and now she must pay. Wolf lifted the woman up and rammed her into a wall, pinning her there. "Where are you running to, missy? Somewhere f#cking important, huh?"  
  
"N-Nowhere, sir!" the girl whimpered. "I-I just needed a roof to keep my head dry-"  
  
Wolf raised his hand and struck the woman's face, causing her to spit blood as she spun in midair before falling back into the puddles of water. The Leon-look-alike woman whimpered as she held her mouth, kneeling in pain. Wolf kicked her down, barking at her, "Do that again, and I swear, you will live to regret it!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
As soon as Wolf turned to resume his trek to the nearest bar, the woman looked up to the plodding wolf. She shivered in the cold, mist released from her breath then dissipating in the rain as she muttered, "Leon?"  
  
***  
  
Wolf found that one bar in only a matter of minutes. He approached the creaking old wooden door, looking up at the sign that read "Dragon's Scourge Bar." "Nice name," Wolf muttered as he swung the door open then stormed inside.  
  
The bar was only three-quarters full, several tables empty. Many men were there, chatting, playing card games, smoking, hitting on women who served them, and definitely drinking. Wolf coughed when one man puffed out smoke from a cigar, and he fanned his face as he walked on, looming to a bar top. He sat on a stool and looked around for the bartendress, who was wiping a mug. "Hey!" he called. "How about some booze over here?"  
  
"Coming right up, sugar," the bartendress said she filled that mug she just cleaned with beer then slid it to Wolf. Wolf quickly grabbed the mug before it would fall, and he quickly chugged it down like hadn't drunk for months. He wiped the foam off his mouth and slammed the mug back on the countertop, but he did not bother to ask for more. Perhaps he decided to settle for just one mug of booze for the day.  
  
Walking through the doorway was the chameleon woman who looked somehow like Leon, the same girl who ran into Wolf. She walked in pigeon-toed, as if anxious to enter a bar so full of large, drunk men. Three reptilian men, smoking cigarettes and their breaths reeking with alcohol noticed the nervous chameleon girl and rose from their seats, waiving their intense card game of black jack. They advanced to the woman, closing in on her until her back was against the wall. One reptile, an anole, leaned on the wall, his face looming near hers. She can smell the alcohol in his breath.  
  
"Hey, baby," the anole mumbled. "What's a hot wench like you doing in a place like this?"  
  
"I..." the chameleon started. "I came to see him!"  
  
"See who?" the anole's gecko companion asked. The chameleon pointed at Wolf, who was burying his furry face in his paws. The gecko responded, "Him?"  
  
Wolf's pointy ears twitched as he recognized the woman's voice. He turned around and glanced at the three men and woman reptiles, watching them.  
  
The third reptile, a tuatara, placed his finger and thumb on the woman's chin. "Oh? So you dig mammals, do you, sweetie?"  
  
"Oh, no, it's not that at all.... It's just that he may know someone I'm looking for!"  
  
'What?' Wolf thought as he combed back his disheveled fur on his head.  
  
"And who's this someone?" the anole asked.  
  
"Um...... uh........ well..... I......"  
  
"Ya know, you guys," the anole began. "This honey's a babe! What say we have some fun?"  
  
The woman was afraid of that. "F-Fun? N-No...."  
  
"Of course," the tuatara said. "She doesn't want to have it done..."  
  
"Whew..."  
  
"Not here, anyway!" The tuatara grabbed the woman by the waist then swung her on his shoulders, one hand clamped around her ankles and the other holding onto her waist. The woman screamed and cried, pounding on the man's back, but it did nothing. She pleaded for help, but no one responded but continued whatever they're doing as if nothing was happening. Wolf just simply ignored the woman, and turned back to his thinking as the three men took her away.  
  
Wolf leaned on his arm then toyed with his mug. He watched the very few droplets of beer drip down from the rim of his mug. Clear, yellowish beer crawled down the glass, the wolf's reflection on the glass and the droplets themselves. He thought about what he overheard the woman say. He knows someone? Who? How does she know? All that happened was that they ran into each other in the rain and that he struck her down. How does she know of someone he knew?  
  
Wait...  
  
He did remember that he accidentally mistaken her for his reptilian comrade, Leon. What was he thinking? Sure, they were both chameleons, and they did sort of look the same, but there was a difference. The woman was beautiful, her face gentle and charming, her eyes like crystals and her lips like soft kissable pillows, as if she was some sort of angel. Leon, on the other hand, had a stern face, harsh and cruel, his eyes piercing and sinister and a forever frown that will always speak of evil and sadism, like a demon just waiting to impale a mortal unfaithful to God with a pitchfork of torture. There's definitely a difference. The woman and Leon. An angel and a demon. What's the sameness in that except they are both deities of the spiritual world? Or in a man and a woman chameleon? They're both alike.  
  
Perhaps who she was looking for was the demon Leon. But why?...  
  
Wolf nodded to himself and rose from his stool then headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
"NO!!! PLEASE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Wolf heard the woman's cry out in the darkness. As soon as he set foot on the drenched earth he realized the rain was falling twice as heavy. Wolf then became conscious of the rain's heaviness and the death chill in the air and pulled the collar of his overcoat up, covering his neck, then closing the coat. He dashed out into the partly flooded alleys, the two-inch deep puddles splashing into his pants and fur.  
  
He quickly followed the chameleon's screaming. It was bloody, loud, and echoing, hinting to Wolf's sensitive ears that she and the three men were not far away. He raced towards the screams, running through soaking alleys as the cries became high-pitched screeching. "They're doing their gawddamn dirty work... motherf#cking bastards!"  
  
Very soon he caught the men and woman in a tad drier part of the deeper end of the alleys, just barely in time. The woman's clothes were completely ripped off, exposing her nude body to the pattering rain as the other two men pinned her down, ogling over her chest and cunt. The anole, the only one not pinning her down, was zipping down his pants, rubbing his cock, and readying for rape.  
  
Wolf may be a villain, but there were some things that did disgust him beyond his values. As the anole leaned forward, placing his hands up the woman's legs, the young wolf quickly pulled out his blaster and quickly shot the man's genitals, singing it and spurting blood. The anole's companions immediately released their grips on the chameleon girl and grabbed their nearest weapons, a set of chains and a crowbar. Wolf shook his head, his familiar, arrogant smirk on his furry face. "Is that all you've got? You're not so tough."  
  
The woman's eyes blurred as she turned her head to see the same wolf who struck her for running into him. The anole leaned on the wall, wincing on his hemorrhaging crotch as the tuatara and the gecko charged at Wolf. Calmly the lupine waited for the two to attack, the gecko swinging his crowbar and the tuatara his chains. Just right before the cold metal would touch a hair on his body, Wolf crouched and tripped the tuatara with his foot as he grabbed the gecko's crowbar and flung it, throwing the lizard with it into a brick wall. The tuatara scrambled to his feet and quickly wrapped his chains around Wolf's neck in a blink of an eye, tightening it to strangle him. But Wolf was prepared. The mammal slammed his tail unto the reptile's crotch, adding another painful injury to another lizard, making him lose the tautness of the chains. Wolf grabbed his opportunity to flip the mini-dinosaur into the ground, slamming him with a judo move. The tuatara was too dazed to roll out of the way when Wolf slammed his heel on his face, knocking him out.  
  
The anole watched painfully as the gecko charged at the lupine again, taking another shot at striking the wolf. Wolf lost his reaction timing for that moment, and the crowbar successfully connected at the side of the wolf's face. The chameleon shook as she watched the skin ripped from Wolf's cheek and lip, is own blood shed and flying as the sound of a sickening crack sounded out and echoed in the alleys and pattering rain. Wolf spun in the air then fell on his side on a deep puddle, his blood fusing with the muddy water. The gecko cackled and raised his crowbar to strike again when Wolf hurriedly rolled onto his back and kicked up the lizard's jaw with both feet. The gecko fell back onto the brick wall, this time his skull cracking into the wall and knocking him out.  
  
Both Wolf and the chameleon woman allowed the raindrops to fall on them as silence was regained in the alleys. The female watched the lupine wipe the blood off his face then take off his overcoat, wearing only a black tank top over his chest. He turned to the lying woman, completely stripped naked but unharmed. He threw the coat on the woman, covering her exposed part as he muttered, "Slut."  
  
"You... you saved me..." the woman gasped.  
  
Wolf stared as he sat on his legs by her. "So?"  
  
"SO??? Just earlier you struck me down because I ran into you, then you come rescue me from being shamed by these men. Ironic, isn't it?"  
  
Wolf only glared at the chameleon with his only eye as the water drenched his fur.  
  
"I..." the woman continued. "I just want to thank you-"  
  
"Look, the only reason I beat up those guys was because I was curious."  
  
"Curious?..."  
  
"Back at the bar you told the men who nearly f#cked you that you were looking for me because you were looking for someone. Who is that someone, may I ask, and how do you know if I know him?"  
  
"My... my twin brother... Leon..."  
  
Wolf paused. "Your..................................... WHAT???"  
  
While the mammal and the reptile were having their little conversation, the anole crawled to where his accomplice dropped his crowbar then raised it over Wolf's head. "DIE, MOTHERFU-" Before he would finish Wolf stood up and roundhoused the anole into the pile of trashcans.  
  
The chameleon praised. "You're amazing, mister..."  
  
"Who is this Leon you're speaking of? I know a Leon, but I SERIOUSLY doubt he's your brother-"  
  
"Is his last name Powalski?"  
  
Silence returned to the alleys again.  
  
***  
  
Andrew whistled a happy tune when he finally finished preparing his double bacon and ham without Pigma being present. He was about to take a bite of his juicy sandwich when he heard the winds blowing from the opening doors then its slamming. Leaving his lunch in his clenching hands, the monkey rose from his stool and ran to the front. There he saw his leader, Wolf O'Donnell, drenched and wearing soaked up tank top and khakis, with his face torn, bruised, and bleeding. By his side was the chameleon woman who bears a feminine resemblance of Leon Powalski, wearing nothing but an overcoat, large and long enough to cover all her arms and thighs. Andrew whistled again, only it was a wolf whistle. "Damn, Wolf, I never knew you dig reptile chicks! Did ya get some action or what? And in the rain?"  
  
"Shut the hoagie trap, Andrew!" Wolf snapped back. The girl chuckled.  
  
"Whoa, do I hear a woman in the base???" Pigma shouted as he leaned out the doorway of the room he was in, a hoofed hand cupping over one of his ears. The chameleon soon caught sight of the leaning swine and backed a few inches. Pigma noticed the girl too. "Blech, a chameleon! Reptiles' ain't my type!"  
  
"Are you gonna hook her up with Leon?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I told you to shut it!" Wolf barked. The woman didn't chuckle this time.  
  
Leon was testing his new torture device in a room not too far away from where the rest of the StarWolf Team was arguing. When he heard Pigma mention a chameleon woman and Andrew his name, he placed the stone mallet he was hoisting over his shoulder down and headed down the hall, wiping his crimson-stained hands. He soon arrived in the kitchen where Wolf, Andrew, Pigma, and the stranger met.  
  
Pigma noticed the hoagie Andrew was holding. "HAM???!!! BACON???!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YA A$$HOLE!!!"  
  
"I was hungry!!!" Andrew yelped. He threw the sandwich to Wolf, who caught it before it would fall apart in midair. "Want it, Wolf?"  
  
"ANDREW!!!"  
  
"I'm not hungry," Wolf said, shaking his head. He glanced at Pigma, then back at Andrew, "I don't eat garbage."  
  
"HEY!!!" Pigma squealed.  
  
"Just be glad he's not eating your kind, Dengar-san," Leon spoke. All eyes went on to the male chameleon as he approached the stranger. "Who's the wench?"  
  
Wolf stuttered, "Uh... um..."  
  
"Leon! Twin brother!" the woman shouted for joy as she ran to Leon and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. Everyone, including Leon, was shocked.  
  
"B-B-Brother???!!!" Leon spat in surprise. He shoved the woman away from him and staggered a few steps back. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"It's me! Chamille! Don't you remember me?"  
  
"C-Chamille?"  
  
"Chamille?" Andrew repeated. He suddenly fell on the floor and rolled with laughter.  
  
Wolf kicked him on the side. "What the bloody hell's your problem?"  
  
"Don't you get it, Wolf? Chamille? Leon? Chamille? Leon? Chameleon???!!!"  
  
Wolf kicked him again.  
  
Pigma shook his head and turned to the male lizard, "Why didn't you tell us you had a sister, Leon?"  
  
"A sis- I don't have one! I don't even know her!" he barked angrily.  
  
Wolf lifted an eyebrow. "Don't remember her?"  
  
"How could I remember if I never met her-"  
  
"Try to remember, brother!" Chamille began. "Remember... fifteen years ago... we were little kids... terrorists destroyed our home and mother and father... we were placed in a shelter, but you ran away! Don't you remember?"  
  
Suddenly Leon froze, his mouth almost gaping and his eyes staring blankly at Chamille. The girl gazed into his eyes. Behind them, fear seemed to shake him up. Somewhere in that sadistic brain of his, or perhaps in his black heart, something is being remembered. A part of him....... recalling the past events that ever happened in his life. Visions of fire... blood... rage... screams... cries... death... they all seem to rush before his eyes. Leon's lips quivered, searching for the words to say as he gasped for air from shock. "I... I..."  
  
"Leon.... do you remember? Do you remember?"  
  
Leon began to calm, the usual frown returning in his face. "Nope."  
  
The lizard turned his back on the woman. "Listen, woman-"  
  
"Chamille!"  
  
"Chamille, whatever!" he groaned as he began walking back to his torture chamber. "Listen, Chamille, you've got the wrong man. Nothing like that ever happened to me... nothing like it in fifteen years!"  
  
"Do you remember anything fifteen years ago?"  
  
Leon paused before he continued. "................................ No."  
  
The rest of the StarWolf Team and Chamille watched silently as the lizard returned to his work. When the silence was broken with a victim's bloody cry, Pigma sighed. "I hate it when he does that." He caught at the corner of his eye of Andrew trying to bite his hoagie. The boar growled furiously as he lunged at the hungry monkey.  
  
Chamille watched the two men fight as she stood at the drenched Wolf. She looked up to him, "Why don't you go dress up, O'Donnell-san? You'll catch a cold!"  
  
"My species hardly catches a cold. Dressing up isn't a bad idea, though," he said as he turned to another hallway to his bedroom. Chamille took this as an opportunity to slip by the brawling pig and monkey and enter Leon's chamber.  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
What do you think so far? Please review! 


	2. Chamille of the StarWolf Team

Author's Note: Okay. I don't anything here. All related to StarFox belong to Nintendo. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Chamille. I've noticed while surfing the web that there was already a fanfic character named Chamille, who is also the sister of Leon. Well, notice this: Loooooooooong before I realized this, which was weeks ago, I had ALREADY developed a fan character named Chamille. In fact, she was a character in an original series I was writing years ago, but I decided to place her in my StarFox Fanfic! So if the original owner of a Chamille Powalski is reading this, note this: THIS Chamille Powalski is MY character! If you insist on believing I'm stealing your character, then I ask your permission to use her name. I REPEAT, I AM ASKING YOUR PERMISSION!!! If you STILL insist on believing I'm committing plagiarism (and I hate that too, believe me), e-mail me at imagenashyun@aol.com, then maybe we can talk this out (*struggles to catch her breath*). I know that I've placed Tragedy/Angst as a genre, but that comes in later in the story, otherwise it's mostly Humor/Romance/Drama (ironic, ain't it?) This story is Rated R for extreme blood, gore, and violence, numerous death scenes, language, rape scenes, nudity and some sexual talk. Please R&R. Thank you. ~~ Imagen ~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ***~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: "Chamille of the StarWolf Team"  
  
"Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!" the victim pleaded as he spun around on the wheel.  
  
Leon smirked. "Do you have any idea where I've placed you, sir?"  
  
"N-No........."  
  
"This is an execution technique the French used before the invention of the guillotine. You see, they strangle the damned until all his air escapes his windpipe then tie him to a wheel.... like this," Leon taunted as he spun the wheel. Just as he said, his victim was strangled almost to the point of death, tied to a laid-down wheel and spinning. The victim, who was a pika, struggled to breath, his furry face turning blue. His arms and legs were extremely bruised, cut, and bleeding. Leon chuckled as he pressed his clawed finger on the pika's nose. "I'll have my fun spinning you and breaking your legs. But, however, I take a strike with this stone mallet at random timing. Maybe if you're lucky, I might strike you on the head and end it all quickly."  
  
"Mer...cy..." the pika pleaded as blood spurted from his mouth.  
  
Chamille peered in as Leon swung his mallet for the first strike, which connected to the pika's right leg. The woman flinched as the lagomorphine victim screamed painfully as Leon continued to give out multiple blows, striking the legs, arms, and finally the body. Hearing the bones crack, the crimson blood splatter, and the victim scream made Chamille shake, causing her to fall on her knees. Foul smells reached her nostrils, the smell of blood, exposed flesh, and broken bones. Chamille flinched further, her hand on her stomach and her other over her mouth. She felt like vomiting.  
  
"If it bothers you, why don't you leave?" Leon snapped without looking back while still striking the pika. Chamille almost fell as soon as she heard Leon's voice.  
  
She stuttered an excuse, "I... I... I was curious... I heard the scream, then I wondered, 'What was he doing?'-"  
  
"This is my hobby."  
  
"Your... hobby?"  
  
Leon stopped the wheel from spinning while placing the mallet over his shoulder. He turned to Chamille and walked to her then stood over her. "Why are you still here?"  
  
"I... have to stay here... until the rains stops..."  
  
She paused when she heard the victim choke as he gargled from the blood in his mouth, "Mer...cy..."  
  
"He never gives up..." Leon muttered. "I think I'll let him live."  
  
"Mercy..."  
  
"I'll get the whip ready," he said as he turned and walked out of the chamber.  
  
Chamille shuddered when he heard the pika spit, "N-Noooo.... more...."  
  
The young chameleon sighed sadly and stood up. She glanced at the broken pika, blood gushing from his open wounds, some of the bones visible from the flesh... broken, snapped, fractured bones. One can even see the hemorrhaging marrow and veins. The smell of blood, exposed flesh, and broken bones became stronger, and the woman had to cover her nose. Chamille gasped silently at the sight of the victim. She was surprised he was still alive.  
  
"T-T....T...." the pika stammered, pronouncing "T" but nothing else.  
  
Chamille nodded and approached the pika, stepping over bits and pieces of flesh and puddles of blood. She leaned over the pika as she covered her hand with her sleeve and wiped his mouth. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
The pika smiled peacefully. "You're... an... angel..."  
  
Chamille gently smiled back, her eyes softening. "Gerald Grover... don't worry... you will no longer feel any pain..." she whispered softly as she bent lower over to his face. Slowly and softly her lips touched his, softly kissing him. The pika, Gerald, sighed contently, his eyelids becoming heavy. The smile froze on his face as he breathed heavily but gradually, his eyes finally closing. Chamille stood up. She still had her smile, gazing gently at the resting victim on the wheel.  
  
"Ah, here it is, just as I remembered where I placed it," Leon said as he returned to the chamber. "I must make a note not to leave it in the kitchen...... someone could get sick..." He stopped talking to himself when he noticed Chamille and the pika. "Wha?"  
  
"Oh, Leon! You're back!"  
  
"Step aside, wench!" Leon growled angrily. "I have a victim to whip!"  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"What?" the male chameleon ran to the dead pika. He checked for a breath and pulse. "Nothing."  
  
"See?"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"N-Nothing! He just breathed his last... must have died from too much battery and assault-"  
  
"Then remind me not to do it too much before I would continue my tormenting," Leon harrumphed as he threw the whip aside in the chamber and left. His voice was heard as he headed toward the kitchen, "Boy, all that buffeting can make a lizard hungry..."  
  
'How could he eat after all of THAT???' Chamille thought. She turned back to the dead pika. Gerald Grover. She sighed sadly again as she walked out, whispering, "Requiescat in Pace."  
  
***  
  
A well-fed Leon went to bed that night. He put on his sleeping clothes on first, for his day clothes were stained with blood and bits of flesh and therefore thrown in the laundry. He slipped on a comfortable white T-shirt and sweatpants and white cotton socks to keep his cold-blooded feet warm. Before turning in he did some exercises, doing twenty push-ups by the side of his bed then thirty sit-ups. Not a very hard workout, but it was enough to keep him toned up and strong, as long as he would do it every day and night. He would need that strength to operate machines and carry heavy weights to continue his tormenting anyway.  
  
Tired and sleepy, Leon yawned as he slipped on a sweater and pulled the covers, quickly hopping on his mattress. He squirmed until he was lying on his side comfortably and then closed his eyes. He began breathing steadily when he could feel and smell sweat-smelling breath against his nose. Leon opened his large eyes. Chamille was sleeping soundly on his bed, wearing another of Leon's T-shirts and lying on her side, facing him.  
  
"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
"What the hell was that???!!!" Wolf barked when he heard the screaming. He jumped off his bed and ran out to the hall and to Leon's bedroom, Andrew and Pigma doing the same. As soon as all three of them arrived, they could see a chameleon in a sweater leaning on his door, holding his chest and breathing and sweating hard. "Leon, what's wrong?" Wolf questioned.  
  
His question was answered when he and the pig and monkey noticed the woman chameleon sheepishly peeking out the door. "H-Hello..." she muttered.  
  
"Chamille?"  
  
"I'm sorry, O'Donnell-san, but I was searching for a place to sleep."  
  
"Have you ever heard of the couch???!!!" Leon spat.  
  
Andrew joshed, "Say it, don't spray it." Leon quickly kicked him in the crotch, causing the young monkey to fall in his knees in pain.  
  
"It was so cold there," Chamille explained. "You know, as a cold-blooded anthro, my temperature will fluctuate if I stay there too long-"  
  
"Then borrow a sweater!" Leon shot back. "But don't steal-- like you stole my T-shirt!"  
  
"I didn't steal it! I was borrowing it!"  
  
"Then WHY didn't you ask-"  
  
"All right, knock it off!" Wolf broke up the argument. He turned to Chamille, "Chamille, you can sleep on Andrew's bed."  
  
"WHAT???!!!"  
  
Andrew shot up to his feet. "YES!!!"  
  
Wolf continued, "Don't worry. Andrew will be sleeping on the couch instead."  
  
Andrew moaned, "NO!!!"  
  
***  
  
Leon dreamed pleasant dreams...... at least pleasant to him. He dreamed of blood... rage... screams... cries... death... all of it. He was holding whip, and he stood before a crowd of Lylatian victims, all tied up and bleeding, \their backs bare and open for whipping. Leon smirked and stretched his whip, then approached the nearest victim- a grizzly bear- and began lashing him. The bear screeched as each lash flogged his furry back, the whip tearing his flesh and pulling out his hairs. He flinched and cried as he could feel the whip lashing deeper and deeper into his skin, his blood flying and his bones being exposed. It was all happening quickly, but Leon was enjoying himself- he continued whipping until the bear could scream no more, falling forward and breathing his last.  
  
"Mercy... mercy..." the crowd began pleading. Each and every one of them cried as if they too were flogged along with the bear. Their mouths were gaping black, moaning for mercy, their voices echoing in Leon's ears. But he turned his back and walked off.  
  
He looked at his right hand, which held the whip and was covered with blood. He dropped the whip and gazed into his crimson-stained palm. He watched the blood drip, every drop falling to the stone floor and splattering. Clenching a fist, Leon closed his eyes. He enjoyed the torture. Every part of it. It was power. All his.  
  
If he enjoyed this, then why does he somehow feel something heavy in his black heart?  
  
***  
  
The sun shone his golden rays through Leon's window. As soon as one ray shot to the chameleon's closed eyes, he opened them, awakened. His squinted, the sun blinding him, and he raised his arm over his large eyes cover them. He smacked his lips, his tongue tasting the bad taste in his mouth, and he smelled from the blood from the last night. Leon trod to the window and closed its blinds, then began undressing himself, taking off his sweater, shirt, pants, socks, and underwear, and throwing them in his hamper. He took his towel, sitting and waiting for the lizard, then began searching for his robe, which should be by the towel. There was none. What's going on? No matter. He wrapped the towel around his waist, covering himself. He opened his door, looking around for anyone in the hall. No one. He walked a few paces to the bathroom, not too far from his bedroom. He opened the door, quickly slipping in, then shut it, locking it. He turned to the shower, realizing it was already being occupied by a certain woman his species washing herself.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Wolf recognized the scream and hopped off his chair in the dining room and ran to the bathroom, Pigma and Andrew following and stuffing their French toast in their mouths. They soon arrived in the hall where Leon's room and bathroom was, with Leon kneeling on the floor in front of the door, palms on the ground, panting for breath, and sweating like crazy. His face was flushing red, the towel slipping off and exposing him. No worry, they're all men. The only woman in the group was still in the shower.  
  
Wolf shook his head. "What's wrong now?"  
  
"The rain has gone!" Leon raised his voice. "Hasn't that b!tch gone home yet?!"  
  
"Well, actually, she told us she didn't have a home."  
  
"WHAAAT???!!!"  
  
Chameleon shyly peered out the door, wearing Leon's robe. Leon quickly spun around and glared at her, recognizing the robe she wore. "My bathrobe!"  
  
"I was borrowing it!"  
  
"What did I say about ASKING???!!!"  
  
"Leon, your towel," Pigma warned. Leon looked down, seeing his towel lying around his feet. Chamille screamed, covering her eyes. Leon flushed red again and immediately snapped the towel around his waist.  
  
Andrew noticed Leon's face. "Ewwww, Leon, you're blushing, after seeing your sister naked! That's almost like incest! Ew!"  
  
"She is NOT my sister, you b@$t@rd! She... I... we-"  
  
"Oh, so then it gives you the right to peer at her body? Oooh, what a pervert-"  
  
"YOU SHOULD TALK!!!"  
  
"Knock it off!" Wolf angrily barked. He pushed Chamille back into the bathroom, leaving only the men in the hall. He turned to Leon and explained to him, "Look, Chamille has no home, so we made a deal."  
  
"A... A deal?"  
  
"Today she'll be looking for a part-time job to make some money so she can get a home. During the meantime, we'll be providing her a place to stay, as long as she provides us food."  
  
"Kinda like a housemaid," Pigma smirked. "What'd ya think?"  
  
"A housemaid! WOLF, ARE YOU NUTS???!!! Just WHEN did we provide a roof to stray women???!!!"  
  
Wolf was silent. "At least we don't have to cook or clean anymore."  
  
Leon leaned on the wall. "Oh, my gawd! I can't believe this!" He couldn't. That woman, Chamille Powalski, was officially part of the StarWolf Team.  
  
***  
  
The sun was shining brightly that day. Chamille stood at the entrance to the underground lair and stretched, her loose clothes flapping in the wind. She sighed and closed her eyes as she absorbed the sun's heat into her skin, her colors changing from tan to green, showing her content and peacefulness. A pretty smile beamed on her face, her black eyes glistening to the light.  
  
Wolf watched Chamille at a distance, leaning on his shoulder and watching her. His ears and tail twitched, that long, bushy tail swishing softly. He watched the chameleon woman bathe herself in the sun with his only eye, that one, scarlet eye that he had left for his sight. His mouth opened to speak, "Enjoying yourself there?"  
  
"I sure am!" Chamille said joyfully as she turned to smile at Wolf.  
  
Wolf felt a chill run down his spine as soon as he saw the woman's sweet smile, not knowing why anyone would. "So... are you going to leave now?"  
  
"Not yet. I was hoping to go out and get a part-time job so I can money to buy myself a home, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right. Then why don't you go?"  
  
"I was hoping one of you guys would come with me!"  
  
Wolf grumbled. "Why don't you ask your brother?"  
  
"I seriously doubt he wants to come, not after he nearly slept with me and walked in on me while showering."  
  
"That was HIS fault!"  
  
"Why don't YOU come with me?"  
  
"Sorry, girl, I have to stay with the rest of my Team to search for StarFox."  
  
"Oh? Why?"  
  
"Revenge."  
  
"You can look for revenge later!" Chamille said as she skipped to Wolf and began pulling his arm. Wolf tried to pull away, but he allowed himself to be dragged out the door.  
  
Andrew was watching the whole time.  
  
***  
  
"AND STAY OUT!!!" the manager screamed on top of his lungs as he booted both Wolf and Chamille out the door, the two splashing into a puddle of mud.  
  
Chamille shuddered. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He recognizes me," Wolf muttered as he shook the mud off himself. "Many people here do."  
  
"What did you do?" Chamille asked as she looked up to him.  
  
"Let's see.... attack Fortuna ferociously, side with Andross in the Lylat War, nearly kill everyone's hero, StarFox-"  
  
"StarFox? They're so cool-!" Wolf glared. "Eh........ What do you have against StarFox?"  
  
"Do you have any idea who we are?"  
  
"Not..... quite.... sure..."  
  
Wolf started walking away from the restaurant they tried to get in, Chamille following. "Have you ever heard of StarWolf?"  
  
"............. ARE you StarWolf?"  
  
"Now you get the picture?"  
  
"I...... never knew..."  
  
"NOW do you still wanna stay with us?"  
  
Chamille stood still for a moment. "Well..........."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I've heard StarWolf is evil."  
  
"Aren't we?" Wolf muttered under his breath to himself.  
  
"But... what you did back there... you saved my life, and you gave me a roof over my head... if you were truly evil, then why did you do that?"  
  
Wolf paused, thinking, 'She has a point. Why DID I help her?'  
  
Chamille noticed the lupine thinking. She smiled gently and approached him then wrapped her arms around one of Wolf's. "Hey..."  
  
Wolf looked down at her, not bothering to move his arm away. "What?"  
  
"You know... they say no one is completely evil... but no one is completely good either."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Well, you see.......... um....... let's take your ex-boss, Dr. Andross!"  
  
"Okay... about Dr. Andross..."  
  
"You think he's evil, right?"  
  
"WHO DOESN'T???!!!"  
  
"I've heard that before he went insane and tried to take over Lylat, he was once a kind old man who built machines and studies science and technology for the benefit of anthrokind."  
  
"And?"  
  
"SEE?! He was once a good guy!"  
  
"Yeah... a good guy who went insane."  
  
Chamille squeezed Wolf's arm harder, her smile beaming sweetly and her eyes glistening, having Wolf gaze into them nervously. For the first time, he felt, something fluttered inside him... what is this woman doing? "I'll bet," Chamille continued, "I'll bet you were once a nice guy too... a nice guy who was kind to everyone... I'll bet you, Dengar-san and Oikonny-kun were nice guys too...... even my twin brother, Leon..."  
  
Wolf tried to pull away from Chamille's gaze, but he felt as if he was trapped, both figuratively and literally. He became relieved when the woman finally released his arm and walked on forward. "I have to continue looking for a job. You can go home if you want-"  
  
"You know what?" Wolf started. "Why don't I show you something?"  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
Now that Chapter 2's done, whaddya think? Please review! 


	3. Chameleon Conflicts

Author's Note: Okay. I don't anything here. All related to StarFox belong to Nintendo. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Chamille. I've noticed while surfing the web that there was already a fanfic character named Chamille, who is also the sister of Leon. Well, notice this: Loooooooooong before I realized this, which was weeks ago, I had ALREADY developed a fan character named Chamille. In fact, she was a character in an original series I was writing years ago, but I decided to place her in my StarFox Fanfic! So if the original owner of a Chamille Powalski is reading this, note this: THIS Chamille Powalski is MY character! If you insist on believing I'm stealing your character, then I ask your permission to use her name. I REPEAT, I AM ASKING YOUR PERMISSION!!! If you STILL insist on believing I'm committing plagiarism (and I hate that too, believe me), e-mail me at imagenashyun@aol.com, then maybe we can talk this out (*struggles to catch her breath*). I know that I've placed Tragedy/Angst as a genre, but that comes in later in the story, otherwise it's mostly Humor/Romance/Drama (ironic, ain't it?) This story is Rated R for extreme blood, gore, and violence, numerous death scenes, language, rape scenes, nudity and some sexual talk. Please R&R. Thank you. ~~ Imagen ~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ***~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: "Chameleon Conflicts."  
  
Chamille sighed. She and Wolf have been sitting by the lake for hours, their butts sitting on a rock. Wolf had the chameleon woman hold a large mirror in her hands, the light from the sun reflecting to the mirror than into the water. "Wolf?" Chamille began.  
  
Wolf hissed, "Shhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
"Wolf, what in the world are we doing? If your idea of getting a job is selling fish at a market, fishing with a mirror won't do!"  
  
"Patience, Chamille," Wolf said as he stretched. "We'll be catching big fish soon."  
  
"Oh, really? How?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Very soon, a rambling buffalo noticed the wolf and chameleon pair at the side of the lake. He sighted the mirror in Chamille's hand, and in curiosity of what the heck she was doing he decided to walk to her and tap her lightly on the shoulder. Chamille turned and looked up to the buffalo, Wolf doing the same. The buffalo smiled politely and began, "Pardon me, ma'am, but I am very curious, what are you doing?"  
  
Chamille pointed to Wolf. "He's teaching me a method of fishing."  
  
"FISHING???"  
  
"It's a very excellent method for fishing," Wolf claimed. "You see here, this young woman, Chamille, is looking for a job so she can provide her own shelter, and this method of fishing will make her big bucks!"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
Wolf glanced at Chamille. "I....... can't tell you."  
  
"WHAT???!!!"  
  
"It's a secret, sir."  
  
"I will never tell!"  
  
"Sure you won't..."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Chamille sighed and nudged Wolf lightly. "Just tell him, Wolf."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't!"  
  
The buffalo grumbled and began to turn around to leave. This is it. Wolf cocked an eyebrow with a sly smirk appearing on his face. "Unless..."  
  
"Unless what?" the buffalo spoke.  
  
"You pay us!" Wolf pointed.  
  
The buffalo began laughing. "Pay you???!!! Haw! Haw! Haw!"  
  
Wolf sat back, whistling, as if waiting. The buffalo noticed the lupine was serious. "Fine," he said. "How much?"  
  
"A hundred dollars," Wolf said.  
  
"A HUNDRED???!!! WHAT A RIP-OFF!!!"  
  
"Oh, well!"  
  
The buffalo growled as he dug his hand into his pocket and fished out his wallet, shelling out a single one-hundred dollar bill. He held it out to Wolf, who gestured Chamille to take it. The chameleon gently took the dollar bill as Wolf took the mirror from Chamille's hands.  
  
"Pay attention here, sir," Wolf began as he held the mirror over to the lake where the sun shone its rays to the glass then into the water. "You see, you hold the mirror over the water, like this. When a fish come swimming by, you startle him with rays of light reflected from the mirror. The fish then pauses, being confused. Then, while you can, you grab him!"  
  
"Oh, Lordy..." the buffalo was shocked. "Don't tell me you actually use that ridiculously stupid idea to fish! I mean, c'mon, fishing with a mirror???!!! How can that be possible? How many have you caught, may I ask?"  
  
Wolf smirked again. "You're the first one today."  
  
Chamille gasped. "Oh, I get it..."  
  
The buffalo stood there, mouth agape. He stared at Wolf, who was laughing as he stood up, patting Chamille on the back, gesturing her to stand up and go. The large mammal began to growl low, his temple throbbing. He then began rolling up his sleeves and cracking his knuckles.  
  
This signaled Wolf to make a hasty retreat. "Run, Chamille!" he shouted as the lupine quickly grabbed the lizard's hand and yanked it as he began to race away from the large cattle. Chamille dragged along a few steps then began running along. The young chameleon turned back to watch the buffalo chase them furiously, his eyes burning with fury and warm air smoking from his nostrils, his biceps bulging, the veins visible. Chamille became frightened from the sight of the enraged and began running ahead of Wolf, being a few ahead of him and leaving him in the dust.  
  
"Quick! In here!" Wolf shouted as he grabbed the woman's hand again and pulled her into a nearby forest. They quickly scurried around the trees and over the bushes, dodging every rock, log, and puddle. Both the lupine and lizard leaped over a small cliff, in which the buffalo, who was closely behind, did the same. As he continued running, he didn't realize the wolf and chameleon who stole his money were hiding in a bush nearby.  
  
Chamille crawled out of the bushes when the coast was all clear and began walking towards the direction their pursuer was running. Wolf reached out and grabbed her tail and yanked her to the ground. "You idiot, what are you doing?!" he barked.  
  
Chamille took a deep breath before speaking to the lupine. "I'm returning the money to Mr. Buffalo!"  
  
"What?! Why? You finally got your first set of a hundred dollars to get you a new home!"  
  
"Wolf, I admit that was a very clever trick you played on Buffalo-san, but it was also very dishonest!"  
  
"Who cares about honesty? Just keep the money!"  
  
"No!"  
  
As soon as Chamille shouted out those words, cracking sounds were suddenly heard. Both she and Wolf looked up. A large tree was about to fall on Chamille, the tall mass of heavy hardwood and leaves tumbling towards the young chameleon. The chameleon stood there, too terrified to move and dodge the falling tree, as if her feet were glued to the ground. Wolf quickly crawled out of the bush and pushed Chamille out of the way, the tree falling on him in the woman's stead.  
  
"Wolf! Wolf!" Chamille coughed as she got up from the ground and ran towards the tree. When she approached it, she noticed the intensely strong buffalo standing at the tree's trunk, panting angrily and glaring knives at her. Chamille trembled, clutching her chest as she stood like a frightened child. With the hundred dollar bill still in her hands, she held it out and bowed her head. "Please take your money, sir! We're very sorry we tricked you like that!"  
  
The buffalo began to calm slowly. He stormed to the chameleon, his eyes still glaring. Chamille sweat hard, and she gulped as she tried to stand tall. The buffalo, still angry, then clutched the dollar bill with one hoof then used his other one to grip Chamille's crested head and push her down. "B!tch!..." he muttered as he walked off.  
  
Chamille sighed in relief that the stranger didn't kill her or anything. She gasped and jumped when she heard cracking sounds again. As soon as she turned around, she saw the injured Wolf, pushing the tree off him then rolling it to the side. Chamille ran to the lupine, whose head was cracked open and bleeding. "Wolf! You're hurt!"  
  
"Oh, really? I haven't noticed! Thanks for telling me, CHAMILLE!!!" Wolf growled sardonically.  
  
"I'm sorry this all happened, Wolf, but hadn't I returned the money sooner- "  
  
"Why did you plan to do it in the first place?! You should have kept the money!"  
  
"But it was a dishonest act-"  
  
"Bull$#!t! F#ck honesty, gawddammit!"  
  
Chamille's eyes began to moisten. "Wolf........ I'm sorry..."  
  
"Naw... naw... aw, c'mon, don't tell me you're gonna cry, b!tch!" Wolf sat up and reached for Chamille's shoulders, but he fell back from the pain from his opened wound.  
  
The young woman's tears began to fall as she watched Wolf fall back. She gently placed her hand on Wolf's face, her slender clawed fingers going through his silver fur. Her other hand was placed near the wolf's wound, nearly touching the blood. Chamille bent over, her face slowly nearing Wolf's. As she came closer and closer, Wolf shuddered, shocked from what this woman was doing. Before he would pull away, the wolf felt the woman's lips touch his, her breath flowing into his mouth. Wolf could taste her sweet breath, a tingling sensation being felt in his back, arms, neck, and chest. He closed his eyes, feeling as if he was falling asleep, but at the same time he felt wide awake. He was in pain, but at the same time in comfort. He could not pull away, just he couldn't whenever she would grip his arm or lean on him. What's this feeling? Wolf wanted to get away, but he felt that if he should...........  
  
Chamille backed away from Wolf. "There! All done!"  
  
"Wha............. what?"  
  
"Feel your head, Wolf!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take a look!"  
  
Wolf grabbed the mirror in which he still kept. Looking into his reflection, he noticed the open crack on his head was gone. "What the f#ck.... What did you do to me?"  
  
"I healed you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I healed you," she repeated.  
  
"You healed me............... with a kiss?"  
  
"Oh, that? I'm not sure if you can call it a kiss.... I use it a lot."  
  
"A lot......... for..... what?"  
  
"Lots of other things."  
  
"Such as..."  
  
Chamille giggled. "I'm not telling you!"  
  
Wolf was silent.  
  
The woman stood up then gripped Wolf's shoulders. She held one of his arms and wrapped them around her neck, having Wolf lean on her. "Feel better?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little dizzy..."  
  
"I thought so. That's the aftermath of my healing trick."  
  
'Healing trick?'  
  
"I'll take you home," Chamille said softly to him. "There we can grab a bite to eat before we continue looking for job."  
  
Wolf nodded as he walked along. As he wobbled along with Chamille he began to feel dizzier and dizzier. But it wasn't from Chamille's "healing trick".  
  
***  
  
"What the hell is that smell?!"  
  
"Don't look at me, monkey boy! YOU'RE the one who hasn't bathed in six days!"  
  
"Oh, look who's talking, smelly piggy!" Leon heard Andrew and Pigma argue again. He was lying on the couch, slouching and laying back as if he was a couch potato. Today was one of those days he was feeling like he was having a total breakdown, either too lazy or too tired to do anything. Even torture. What the heck, he ran out of victims in his chamber. Maybe he can go terrorize the streets some other time.  
  
Suddenly that ungodly smell that the pig and monkey complained about reached Leon's nostrils, the smell of rotten food. Leon quickly sat up and grimaced, his clawed fingers pinching his snout. He turned only one of his chameleon eyes to glance at his side, seeing Andrew and Pigma standing by him, both holding one trash bag each and having three at each side, eight bags in total. Both the pig and monkey wore silly gas masks.  
  
"For crying out loud, take out the trash!" Leon snapped.  
  
Pigma and Andrew shouted at the same time, "YOU do it!"  
  
"Why me?!"  
  
"Wolf assigned us to search for StarFox in the radar, since we've heard they were in the area! You, on the other hand, he allowed to slack off!"  
  
"And therefore slacking off, I don't have to do anything if I want to!"  
  
Pigma snorted. "Just do it, Leon! It's only eight trash bags!"  
  
"Two or three isn't a lot. Eight is! If you had been taking care of the trash more often, we wouldn't need to take out so many!"  
  
"Lately we've been forgetting, Leon."  
  
"Where's that woman?" Leon grumbled as he laid back down, his fingers still over his nose.  
  
Andrew lifted an eyebrow. "Your sister?"  
  
"She is NOT my sister!"  
  
"Whatever! What about her?"  
  
"Why don't you ask HER to take out the trash?"  
  
Andrew began to growl low, clenching a fist. Leon turned to Pigma for an answer. The pig shrugged, "Heard she's looking for a job with Wolf."  
  
"Great..............." Leon complained as he threw his arms forward and lifted himself up. He stood up from the couch and stood over the pig and monkey. "I'll take them out. Hand me one of the masks."  
  
"No!"  
  
"B@$t@rds..." Leon grumbled as he grabbed two bags each in each hand, his prehensile tail grabbing the other four.  
  
***  
  
Because the StarWolf Headquarters was a secret hideout, normally StarWolf would rid their wastes in the city. Leon threw the bags into the back of the van, slamming the doors shut as he choked and gagged from the smell. He turned to the driver's seat and hopped in, fastening his seat belt, opening both windows, breathing through his mouth so he wouldn't smell the stench, then pulled the parking brake and shifted into gear.  
  
He drove to the nearest, largest trash bin, which was several blocks away, hiding behind a factory. Leon parked nearby then began to unload the van, flinging the trash bags over his shoulder two by two then throwing them into the already stuffed bin. 'I guess my workout does more good than I planned it to be,' he thought, realizing this all didn't take as long as he thought it would.  
  
As he turned to leave for the Headquarters, his eyes detected movement, and his ears heard a slight crashing sound. Leon turned both chameleon eyes behind him and to the trash bin with bothering to move his head, demonstrating one of the chameleon's vast abilities. He saw nothing except one of the trash bags shifting in the pile. As he turned his eyes forward to walk on he heard the noise again, and this time he turned his body completely around to look at whatever he heard. His lizard eyes spotted a small reptilian boy in threadbare clothing reaching for a trash bag. Leon leaned sideways to have a close look at the child, trying to see his face, which was hiding mysteriously in shadow from the darkness of the building.  
  
'Who is that boy?' Leon thought as he watched the child grab a trash bag and rip it open, allowing garbage to fall out in a waterfall of junk. The grown chameleon watched as banana peels, half-eaten rotten apples, moldy bread, stale meat, and cartons and papers poured out on the pavement, that wretched smell reaching his nostrils once again, Leon immediately clutching his nose. His eyes widened as he watched the small boy bend down towards the fallen garbage, reaching for one of the rotten foods. He took hold of a moldy loaf of bread then held it in front of his unseen face. The bread, covered with white, black, and green fungus and reeking of staleness, was held hesitatingly, as if the boy was thinking about eating it.  
  
'No, he couldn't,' Leon thought as he watched boy open his mouth, pausing as if having second thoughts to take a bite. Leon shuddered, feeling a strange chill on his spine. He didn't know why... somehow he does. That chill disappeared, but a sickening feeling came to the lizard's stomach as soon as the boy finally bit off the moldy bread, chewed on it, then swallowed. The boy then began gobbling down the loaf of bread as if it was the freshest loaf in the bakery, ignoring the mold that invaded it.  
  
"Disgusting! How can you stomach that?" Leon shouted in disgust at the boy. The child heard Leon's shouting and turned to him, his face finally shown in the light. The grown chameleon shuddered again when he saw the boy's face. The child was also a chameleon, having a striking resemblance to him. It was unlike the resemblance Chamille had with Leon... it was exact, like a younger version of the grown male lizard. Leon gasped and stepped back. For the first time in his entire life, Leon felt afraid. But of a boy? Why? Leon tortured children before, especially little boys, so he wasn't afraid of them. But why is he afraid of this particular one? Is it because he too bears a likeness to the grown chameleon? Impossible! Leon shook his head and turned, coughing from the garbage's smell then calmly walking to where he parked the van, deciding to leave the boy alone.  
  
The sound of the bread falling on the ground reached Leon's ears. He didn't bother to turn around to glance at him. He paused, though, when he heard the boy speak. "Leon..."  
  
Leon turned to look at the boy, who was speaking to him. The boy continued, "Where has your heart gone?"  
  
The grown lizard nearly fell back. "Wh-What?!"  
  
Leon stumbled, his feet tripping over each other and causing him to fall backwards, landing on his tail. The lizard closed his eyes and shook his head then glimpsed back at where the boy was. There was absolutely nothing. Even the trash bag that the child ripped and spilled out was untouched. Leon blinked and rubbed his eyes then stared at the trash bin again. The pile was still neatly in a pile, no bag ripped open.  
  
'Was it... only my imagination?' Leon thought, suddenly starting to feel dizzy. He shook it off and stood up, dusting himself. He turned back and began heading back to the van when the voice of the "boy" echoed in his mind.  
  
"Where has your heart gone?"  
  
"Where in the world did THAT come from?" Leon thought aloud as he opened the van's door and hopped inside, turning the key, and driving off back to the Headquarters. He can't wait to sleep it off. Boy, he was feeling lazy that day...  
  
***  
  
"There! Over there!" Andrew yelled in Pigma's ear as he nearly pushed him over, pointing to the radar screen.  
  
Pigma growled, "You DON'T have to yell at my ear, moron!" He shoved him away, causing the loud-mouthed monkey to fall.  
  
Chamille, with Wolf leaning on her, walked in. "Hey, guys! What's up?"  
  
Andrew jumped and held Chamille's hand. "Nothing much, my lady, except we finally found our next mission!"  
  
"Andrew!" Wolf snarled. Andrew released the woman's hand, but he didn't backing off.  
  
Leon was the next one to walk in, his coat reeking with the smell of garbage. "Did you finally find StarFox?"  
  
Pigma nodded as he pointed to the screen. "They're located at Amarok City, just north of here. They were probably assigned a mission over there, since Amarok isn't far from Fortuna City."  
  
"I see... we must prepare our battleships now-"  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Chamille interrupted. "What's going on?"  
  
Leon coldly turned to her. "We're going to fight."  
  
"Fight? What are you talking about? Are we in a war?"  
  
"In a sense."  
  
The chameleon woman turned to Wolf. "Is this the 'Revenge' you were talking about?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Against StarFox?"  
  
"Right again!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Geez, lady!" Andrew moaned. "Do you have any idea what we HAVE against StarFox?"  
  
"........... What do you have against them-"  
  
"We've been beaten, scarred, and humiliated countless times by that wretched Team!" Pigma snarled, squeezing a piece of paper in his hands.  
  
Chamille set Wolf on a chair and walked to Pigma. "StarFox...... weren't you once part of their Team?"  
  
"NOT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Really." She turned back to Wolf, "You were once Fox McCloud classmate in the Cornerian Flight Academy. Am I correct?"  
  
Wolf nodded, a resentful look in his face. The young chameleon turned to her fellow lizard, "And you, Brother, haven't you-"  
  
"I am NOT your brother!" Leon snapped.  
  
Chamille shook. "Well........ you were once in league with Falco Lombardi. Right?"  
  
The male chameleon pressed a finger on the female's snout. "Look, Missy, I was NEVER in league with that fatuous bird! Where in the world did you get that?"  
  
"It was a rumor! You know, you've hated him because of a past incident, right?"  
  
"You know," Pigma started. "She's got a point. Why DO you hate that bird, Leon?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" Leon growled.  
  
Wolf sighed, "I hate it when he does that..."  
  
"If you don't mind, I'll be preparing my Wolfen," Leon grumbled as he pressed Chamille harder, pushing her away. "If any of you would like to prepare for battle rather than chatting nonsense, then be my guest!"  
  
"I'm with you!" Pigma said as he leaped off his seat and ran to Leon.  
  
***  
  
"Sigh.................. I remember when we first came here in the Lylat War..." Wolf thought as his grey, white, red, and black four-winged ship, dubbed the Wolfen, flew over the icy lands of Fortuna. He watched as the fields of crystal white passed under him, miles and miles of snow piled together in a world of ice. Crystals of snow fell over his darting ship, some of them melting in his burning thrusters. Wolf grinned as some of the snowflakes hit his windshield then blow off, glad that this wasn't a storm- it was only a gentle snowfall. He didn't feel cold, but he could feel the frost sticking to the ship, ice cumulating on his windshield. He didn't mind at all. As a grey wolf, he enjoyed the snow. He remembered the days of his childhood when he played in the snow, making little snowballs and throwing them at his sisters. Those were the days...  
  
Leon's sudden screaming in the comlink sadly interrupted his deep thinking. "GAWDDAMMIT, LEON!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM-"  
  
"YOU!!!" Wolf heard his comrade yell over the comlink, guessing that he didn't know that his communication line was open. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???!!!"  
  
"I just wanted to come along!" the lupine heard the familiar gentle voice of a woman.  
  
Wolf gripped his headphones. "Chamille! How did you get into Leon's ship?"  
  
"She was stowing away!" Leon answered for her. Wolf could hear Chamille's whimpering over at the comlink.  
  
Wolf sighed frustratingly as he leaned back. "And we're already miles away from the base..."  
  
The lupine's ears twitched when he heard what sounded like Leon hyperventilating. "What... are... you... saying... Wolf? Please tell me we're dropping her off-"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Leon, but we're already way too far from the Headquarters and near to Amarok. If we go back to drop Chamille, by the time we come back StarFox is already gone!"  
  
"Then I'll go back and drop her off! Wait a minute! I can drop her off HERE!!!"  
  
"You are NOT gonna drop her off in the middle of nowhere-"  
  
"Why SHOULDN'T I???!!!"  
  
Wolf sighed frustratingly again. "Seriously, Leon, I don't see why you don't like her-"  
  
"I don't see why you DO!!!"  
  
Wolf hesitated, as if trying to find the words to say as for a comeback for what Leon did. That was, indeed, a question Wolf kept asking himself. Why...  
  
A shot from behind interrupted the canine's thoughts. "And just what do you think YOU'RE doing here, StarWolf?" Speaking to Wolf through the comlink was the familiar voice of the StarFox Leader, Fox McCloud.  
  
Wolf thought up of a stupid, sarcastic remark for an answer. "Playing out a scene from 'Black Hawk Down'?"  
  
Andrew decided to pipe in a comment. "Ooh! I love that movie! Lots of blood!"  
  
"Shouldn't that be LEON'S favorite?" Pigma sighed.  
  
"He never even watched that movie! He wanted to watch that one 'Black Mask' instead!"  
  
"Ooh, you mean that one movie with Jet Li? That movie literally kicks @$$! Now if only it didn't have that much blood and torture-"  
  
"What's with us watching movies with 'Black' in the title?"  
  
"I dunno. Black's our color, maybe."  
  
"Funny... I thought red was."  
  
"Once again, that's more of Leon's type of color, since red's the color of blood."  
  
"But if it's real thick, it'd be black!"  
  
"It only seems black, but if you thin it out a little bit you'd see that it's really-"  
  
Wolf slammed both fists by the controls in his cockpit, beginning to lose his patience. "GAWDDAMMIT, YOU GUYS, SHUT THE TRAPS AND FOCUS, YOU MOTHA-F# CKING A$$#OLES!!!"  
  
"DAY-UM!!!"  
  
More shots were fired past the lupine's ship's nose. Wolf looked back. His only eye widened when he realized that instead of four Arwings facing them, it was a vast army of Fortuna Army Fighters behind them.  
  
Wolf heard Fox chuckle, as if taunting him. "Hey, Wolf, do you have any idea what our mission was?"  
  
"What was it, McCloud?"  
  
"We were supposed to flush out a group of radicals attacking the capital city. Unfortunately for you, you'll be going down with them."  
  
Wolf shuddered, his eye and fingers twitching. He panted for breath then grabbed for his comlink. "StarWolf! RETREAT!!!"  
  
"WE JUST GOT HERE!!!" Pigma squealed.  
  
"THEN WE'RE OFF!!!"  
  
"Damn, Wolf, you can be so fickle!" Andrew grumbled as he turned to retreat. As he turned a full one-eighty degree, he passed by what seemed to be only two Wolfens, belonging to Pigma and Wolf. "Um, Wolf?"  
  
"What now, Andrew?!"  
  
"Where's Leon?"  
  
"WHAAAT?!" Wolf looked in all directions. As the snow and winds blew harder and StarFox, the Fortuna Fighters, and Pigma and Andrew began to fade in the storm, Wolf realized something else was missing. Sure, he could be simply lost in the snow... but the hairs on the back of his neck are rising from a suspicion of something else that's gone terribly wrong...  
  
"LEON!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU???!!!"  
  
***  
  
Two minutes ago, while Pigma and Andrew were discussing their movie and colors topic while Wolf was dodging shots from StarFox and the Fortuna Fighters, Leon was landing several hundred feet away from the armies of air fighters to drop off the stowaway that snuck into his ship. "Off you go!" Leon huffed as he shoved Chamille out of his Wolfen.  
  
The male chameleon watched as the female rolled several feet before stopping atop the frozen hill. "Y-You're not going to leave me, are you?"  
  
"Of course I am," Leon said. "I'm going to leave you here, in the cold, in the middle of nowhere, just so that you'd freeze to death, much to my pleasure."  
  
"Please, Leon, be fair! I know you don't like me, but... but... what about Wolf, Pigma, and Andrew?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Won't they get mad if you abandon me here?"  
  
"Well, I'd might as well deal with the consequences, won't I?"  
  
Chamille began to form sad, frightened, and angry tears in her large, black eyes. "Leon, my dear brother! Why do you hate me?"  
  
Leon has had it. "Gawddammit, woman, I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!!!"  
  
As soon as those words were said, a stray laser shot was fired at Leon's ship. Because his cockpit was left open, the shot fired straight into the controls, causing it to spark then explode. Chamille was thrown several feet into the air from the blast, landing into fresh powdery snow but unharmed, thanks to the safe distance of being thrown away from the Wolfen. Leon, on the other hand, who was standing angrily inside the cockpit, was not as fortunate as Chamille.  
  
Chamille coughed as she climbed back up the snowy hill where Leon landed her ship. Reaching its peak, she watched two Arwings fly by, one being flown by a frog with a red baseball cap and the other a blue falcon. She could not hear their conversation on the shot being made, but she had a clue of what they were saying.  
  
"Hey, Falco, what was that for?"  
  
"I dunno. I thought I saw something there, so I just shot it just for the heck of it."  
  
"Falco, it might be just one of the Fortuna Fighters lost in the upcoming blizzard!"  
  
"Oh! My bad."  
  
'Oh, no, no,' Chamille thought as she crawled to the wrecked Wolfen, feeling that her leg was numbed from either the extreme cold or the explosion. She searched the remains for her "brother", in which she has found none. "Oh, gawd... Leon... LEON!!!"  
  
***  
  
The winds began to blow louder... harder... fiercer... as if each molecule of air was racing each other in a marathon of madness. The snow dragged along in the wind, the crystals of white flying with the rushing air in groups of icy crowds, splattering into the ground and unto the hills. As they began to pile into either higher hills or newborn ones, the air became colder and more sinister, the merciless chill collecting as the blizzard blew ferociously. In the midst of the blizzard, down at the foot of a high hill, a body, charred, bloody, and torn, was left in the middle of the icy hells that burnt with unforgiving frost.  
  
And that body was still alive. How? Because he could hear a voice echoing inside his sadistic head, that head that was gashed and opened from an explosion.  
  
"Leon... where has your heart gone?"  
((to be continued...))  
  
TA-DAAA!!! Now that Chapter 3's done, whaddya think? Please review! 


	4. Angel in the Tempest

Author's Note and Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own StarWolf or StarFox or anything related to StarFox except for this fic and plot. And the character Chamille is different from the other one, so in other words, this Chamille is MINE! This fic is rated R for a number of reasons, violence, blood, gore, language, some sexual content, blah blah blah, ya get the picture. The full genre of this fic is Angst/Drama/Humor/Romance. See if you can guess the pairing I've made for this ficcy, and if you can figure it out, then good for you! ^_^; I'm sorry for that LOOOOOOOONG time before I updated, for one, I placed this fic on hiatus because I was focusing on my first fic "Falling Stars", so for those who are among my "Torn Asunder" readers, I'M SO SORRY!!! Please review after reading! Thank you.  
  
~~Imagen~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ***~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: "Angel in the Tempest"  
  
"ARGH!!! We can't turn back for Leon now! That gawddamn StarFox is-OW!- after us like dogs!" Pigma grunted as a shot was fired at his thrusters.  
  
This time Wolf made another stupid comment. "Hey, hey! I'M the dog around here! Where the hell is that b@$t@rd?!"  
  
"He musta gotten lost in the blizzard!"  
  
"Damn..." Wolf realized that there was no choice between either running from StarFox or go against them and search for Leon. If he knew Leon long enough, he'd be all right on his own. "Let's go back when it's clear!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
***  
  
It seemed like hours have passed ever since StarWolf made an attempt to attack StarFox at Amarok City. However, because it unplanned for them to actually face an entire Army, StarWolf retreated before they would even lay down one attack. Chamille was beginning to think about why she stowed away in the first place.  
  
As the winds of the blizzard blew harder and harder, she curled up closer to the fire of the explosion. Chamille watched as the flames danced wildly, trying to survive in the death cold of the icy planet's wind. Her eyes watched them flicker, the warmth hardly produced from the energy of the fire. She gasped when an extremely strong gust of wind blew out all the fire, save a tiny flame, yet that couldn't survive in the freezing air either. Chamille shuddered as she embraced herself, feeling her temperature fluctuate from its warmth to the cold. She could feel her breathing and heart rate slow down, her blood flowing slowly along. Her eyes began to feel heavy. Chamille struggled to stay awake, knowing the consequences of what will happen to her if she sleeps. But the more she struggled to stay awake, the more and more her temperature decreased and heart and breathing rate lowered. The poor woman felt herself surrender to what is known to reptiles in the cold as hibernation.  
  
'No................ I can't....' she thought as the last of the small flame finally died out. 'If... I go down........ I will........ never....... accomplish..... my mission.... down.... here.... on...'  
  
"CHAMILLE!!!"  
  
"Wolf... you came..." Chamille whispered as she slumped down on the snow, watching her world go black as a tall figure approached her in the freezing cold.  
  
***  
  
Leon awakened several hours after his ship exploded. As he awoke from his sleep, his eyes blinked as ice collected under them. He could not move- his whole body was numbed by either the cold or the explosion. That won't stop him. Leon was numbing to begin with... numb-hearted anyway. The chameleon grunted as he struggled to lift his arms from the snow and push himself up. It was hard, very hard, for there were already clumps and clumps of snow collecting over his body, almost completely burying him in the icy world. Leon Powalski, however, refused to allow a little snow to hinder him from surviving. The hardy chameleon lifted the snow that buried him and shook, allowing it to shift to the ground. The lizard dug himself out until he could finally stand, breathing in the chilly air. Leon didn't shiver. His skin was so numb he cannot even feel the cold.  
  
Because of the explosion happening so suddenly, however, the reptile was unsure of his current location. Although the blizzard slightly eased, it was still blowing hard with snow and wind. Leon squinted as he struggled to look through the blizzard. Shades of darkness surrounding him, seeing many, many hills of white. Not one of them had a destroyed ship on top. Then again, Leon was standing at the foot of a hill. Perhaps this was the hill he fell from. The lizard brushed off the leftover snow on his arms and shoulders and began climbing the hill, but as soon as he began climbing a few feet the wind blew hard and pushed him back. He could feel the icy snow shift into his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears, then in his clothes. His left, his right, his up and down, his entire world was jumbled in an array of bafflement. Leon could feel himself tumbling down and down the hill until he hit the base, his head slamming into a harder piece of ice that was more like a rock.  
  
Leon held his spinning head as he felt icy blood drip. As soon as his senses stopped dizzying, much of it returned to his head. "What was I THINKING?!" He turned to his communication link, which was a microchip in his mouth and ear. "Wolf? Wolf!"  
  
***  
  
When Chamille regained consciousness, she found herself sitting by Wolf in his cockpit with his coat over her. Wolf was leaning on the controls, careful enough not to trigger anything. His Wolfen was on the ground, being several meters away from Leon's Wolfen. The fire stopped burning, and the winds blew harder. In fact, the Wolfen was shaking slightly from the violent winds. Chamille also shivered, and she embraced herself as she clutched the dark crimson jacket that her lupine companion covered her with.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
Chamille turned to Wolf then looked down and nodded. "What I'm more worried about is Leon."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Why aren't you flying, Wolf? Aren't you looking for him?"  
  
"Pigma and Andrew are. When I landed here to pick you up, my engines suddenly stopped running. Right now I'm trying to get it to work again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence hit both the wolf and chameleon hard, save the harsh winds blowing and the Wolfen shaking. Chamille embraced herself again, pulling up her knees and hugging her legs. Although it was warmer inside the Wolfen than it is outside, it was still freezing cold. The only warmth provided was the jacket she wore. It was... somewhat warm... either from the collected body heat of hers... or possibly Wolf's. The woman turned to the canine. Wolf was wearing his usual StarWolf uniform but without the jacket, which were mostly yellow tank-top shirt and pants, red bandanna, and black boots. Chamille stared at Wolf's bare arms. "Aren't you cold?"  
  
"A little bit... but I'm a grey wolf, and most of us grey wolfs were adapted to cold weather. Plus my fur is super thick, I can keep myself warm. Still... it's below freezing out there-"  
  
Chamille began taking the jacket off then handing it to its owner. "Here."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You need it more than I do. You're a cold-blooded reptile who cannot survive very long in temperature extremities such as this... I know Leon can for a while, but I don't know about you."  
  
"Oh... thanks..."  
  
Silence returned again, mostly because Chamille thought carefully of what to say next. She then turned back to Wolf, "Thanks."  
  
Wolf was surprised she took that long to express her thanks. He sighed, slightly frowning, "No problem. Don't worry. We'll get your brother back."  
  
Chamille smiled and leaned her head against Wolf's shoulder, slowly drifting back to sleep. "Thank you again... Wolf-chan."  
  
Wolf shook as soon as she said her head touched his shoulder. Once again, he could feel that fluttering feeling inside him... something... it was as if his heart, that tainted heart... it was if it... skipped a beat. It felt... warm. It wasn't the warmth from Chamille, that's for sure... it was... different. Wolf clenched his fists and closed his eye when a thought came to his mind, then shook his head as if saying no to a ridiculous idea.  
  
'No... it can't be...' he thought. 'Could... could this be-'  
  
"How long will it be until we find Leon, Wolf?" Chamille asked, her voice soft and drowsy yet still wanting to talk.  
  
Wolf trembled. "It would probably take a while... after all, this blizzard could get anyone lost... but if he was blown away from that explosion, then I'm sure he's not too far away."  
  
"How are you so sure he wasn't killed in the explosion?"  
  
Wolf chuckled. "Oh, believe me, Chamille, it'll take more that a mere explosion to kill someone like Leon."  
  
"Oh. That's good, then."  
  
"Tell me something, Chamille... How come you care so much about Leon? I mean, I'll bet he doesn't even like you! In fact, I'll bet he hates your guts!"  
  
Chamille thought about it before speaking her mind. "Well... remember our discussion before we went to your idea for 'fishing'? About that everyone not completely good but not completely evil?"  
  
"Are you saying you believe there's something good in Leon?"  
  
Chamille nodded. "Don't... don't you?"  
  
"Well... he's an exceptional pilot... he's normally calm and cool in dangerous situations... he's quite obedient, but when he-'  
  
"I don't mean that. I mean... do you think he has... a heart?"  
  
It was Wolf's turn to be silent. "I... don't know. I doubt it, though..."  
  
The woman nodded. "He has one. I'm sure of it."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Even if your heart and soul is torn asunder... it's still there... What it needs for it to be is to be mended and released from all pain bottled up inside..."  
  
"Torn asunder... what are you talking abo-"  
  
"Wolf? Wolf?" Leon's static-y voice was heard in the communication link.  
  
The lupine jumped in surprise. "Leon, is that you?!"  
  
"This is..."  
  
"Where the f#cking hell are you?!"  
  
Leon, who sat by the hill's foot, began shaking slightly as the winds blew harder. "I am not quite...s-sure... I'm at the foot of a hill, that's all I know!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm... positive..."  
  
Chamille began shaking Wolf inside the Wolfen's cockpit. "Is it Leon? Is it him?"  
  
"It's him. He sounds okay, although I can hear his voice slightly stuttering."  
  
"Well, he's cold! Where is he?"  
  
"He says at the foot of a hill."  
  
Chamille looked outside. "Probably this hill."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"All right," Wolf said to himself as he began another attempt to get his engine running. He turned back to his communication link, "Just hang in there, Leon, we'll get you now!"  
  
"Make it quick before I freeze to death!"  
  
Wolf sighed when his engine failed again. He reopened his comlink, but to two other of his wingmen instead of Leon. "Pigma? Andrew?"  
  
***  
  
Despite the increasing ferocity of the storm, both Pigma and Andrew placed their ships on Autopilot so they can sleep. Obviously these two weren't too worried about their lost lizard comrade.  
  
Wolf's barking interrupted one of Pigma's favorite dreams, which was raiding a women's underwear store. "PIGMA!!! ANDREW!!!"  
  
"What? What? Nooooo! I want those polka-dotted panties over there!"  
  
"Pigma? Are you having one of those panty dreams again?"  
  
Finally Pigma was fully awake. "What?"  
  
"Pigma?"  
  
"No! I swear!"  
  
"Liar..." Wolf then began calling Andrew. "Andrew!"  
  
"Nooo... Mama... I don't wanna eat my peas... I'm a big kid now... I want my ice cream NOW!!!"  
  
"Oh, gawd, you guys..."  
  
Pigma turned the Autopilot off then slightly rammed his Wolfen into Andrew's, in which both were flying side by side. Andrew woke up in a jolt. "WHAT???"  
  
"You idiot, Wolf's talking!"  
  
"Oh!" Andrew turned to his comlink. "What's up, Wolf?"  
  
Wolf was counting up to ten in his head, feeling that he wanted to strangle someone but can't because he just can't strangle Chamille and she's the only one in his cockpit. "Leon just opened his link to me, but he probably cannot reach the rest of us due to this weather and the bad reception! He says he's at the foot of a hill, although he's unsure where... hurry up and find him, guys! My Wolfen's still down, so I can't join you!"  
  
"All right, Wolf!"  
  
"Can do!"  
  
Chamille leaned over to Wolf and began yelling into his comlink. "Please, you guys, hurry and find him before it's too late!"  
  
Pigma and Andrew hesitated. "Is... that... Chamille, Wolf?"  
  
"Um... yeah... she's here with me inside my Wolfen."  
  
All of the sudden images began dancing in both the pig and monkey's heads. 'She's... alone... with him... in the Wolfen... inside the cockpit... this... whole... time...'  
  
Pigma began howling. "WHOOOOOOO, good job, Wolf! How far did ya get-"  
  
Andrew then began yelling. "Freakin' b@$t@Rd! I'll bet you've taken advantage of her, you-"  
  
"NO, NO, YOU ALL GOT IT ALL WRONG, SHE'S ONLY SITTING HERE BY ME, YOU FILTHY-MINDED B@$T@RDS!!!"  
  
Chamille leaned away from Wolf, once again deciding to keep her mouth shut.  
  
***  
  
"What's... taking them... so... long..." Leon muttered to himself as he sat on the snow, embracing himself. He cannot feel the cold very well, his skin was numbed... but he was beginning to lose consciousness, and he knew that this was not good at all...  
  
Suddenly noises other than the blowing winds were heard in Leon's ears. The chameleon turned back his bulbous eyes, seeing two Wolfens zooming towards his direction. He immediately jumped to his feet and began waving his arms, leaping and shouting out for their attention. "HEY!! HEY!!! HEY, I'M RIGHT HERE!!!"  
  
Unfortunately, it was to no prevail. Both Wolfens zoomed passed him as the snow began to blur the air again, much of it striking Leon to the ground. He shook as he watched the ships zoom by, leaving him behind. "Damn them, whoever they are, regardless if it was Wolf, Pigma, and Andrew. Oh, wait until I get my hands on them-"  
  
The winds blew much harder than before, so hard it literally took the lizard off the ground and blew him several feet. Leon screamed as he was flung into the icy air, twisting like barrel as the gales rushed harder and harder. He shot like a bullet headfirst, his world once again spinning. He could see the snowy hills spinning, going around and around. He began dropping, his head diving downward at an angle, heading back down to the ground. Or rather...  
  
Leon didn't have a chance to catch his breath as he felt himself crashing through something hard... cold... icy... wet. Rushing. He thrashed about, feeling his arms and legs whip as he struggled to stand... or even try to realize where he was. All he knew was that he was... cold... and wet. Very wet. Underwater.  
  
It was a freezing river that alone survived the blizzard.  
  
***  
  
"What was that?" Pigma asked as the storm blew harder on his Wolfen. The pig shuddered as his ship also shook, but almost twice as violently. The eyes of the swine widened as frost began to accumulate all over his ship, creeping over his windshield like a web of ice produced by a spider. The frost on his ship began to place weight on it, making it harder to fly and control. Even the thrusters were beginning to lose heat; Pigma could feel his ship slowing down. Looking at his side, he could see that Andrew's ship was also slowing down from the frost and winds of the blizzard.  
  
"I think..." the pig could hear his comrade mutter as he shivered in his own ship. "I think that was Leon... I don't know... I thought I saw someone... it could be him!"  
  
"Oh, great, we passed him!" As soon as Pigma spoke, his computer began to blare its warning, flashing red.  
  
"Warning! Warning! Engine and thruster instability! Warning!"  
  
"$#!T!" Pigma swore. "What are we doing here in this blizzard anyway? Risking our lives for the sake of that sadistic sicko? I wouldn't give a damn if Leon died!"  
  
"Yeah, but... he's a great fighter! It'll be hard to replace him, according to Wolf-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!! Leon could just freeze to death and find warmth in the pits of Hell! I'm outta here!"  
  
As soon as the pig made a U-turn the winds blew fiercer than ever, faster than a running cheetah. Andrew's computer bleeped as he felt his ship shake violently. The winds scanned 67 MPH. This is not good. The monkey's ears could hear cracking sounds, coming from the wings of the ship beginning to bend and break and his windshield cracking from the frost and winds. Sweat, despite the cold, dripped down Andrew's face from fright and anxiety as the computers continued bleeping, his windshield continuing to crack. Before he would grab his comlink for an SOS, the glass shatters, much of it shooting towards his face and shoulders. Pinned to his seat as soon as the windshield exploded, Andrew screamed as he felt razor sharp shards cut, slash, stab, and thrust into his shoulders, chest, and face, shattering upon him in a heartbeat.  
  
Andrew thrashed in his cockpit as soon as the ship began spinning almost immediately after the windshield shattered. He could feel it spin out of control, but he could not hear anything but ringing... ringing because the loudness of the shattering and the thrusters exploding from overheating just burst his eardrums. Ringing... it's driving him nuts! The monotonous, eerie sound dug deep into the primate's mind (that is if he had any), causing him to clutch his ears as he braced himself. He cannot hear, but he can still feel and see... he could see the snow, the blowing ice, and hills of white, and he could feel the frost, the glass, the pain, and the wind itself... The primate shook as he braced himself, screaming with the comlink on as his world turned black upon contact on the ground beneath him.  
  
***  
  
"Andrew! Pigma! Come in! Pigma! Andrew! Do you copy?!"  
  
Silence. Chamille was breathing hard, her eyes tearing up as she bit her claws, shaking from not only the cold but of fright as well. Wolf was furiously barking at his communication link, almost slamming his fist at the walkie-talkie. She bowed her head as if in prayer, "Oh, please... not them too..."  
  
"Pigma! Andrew!"  
  
*KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!!!!*  
  
"$#I+!" Wolf cursed as he slammed his comlink back to the main controls. He sighed angrily as he bit his finger, then began thinking.  
  
Sounds of bending metal began to moan, making Chamille move her bulbous eye anxiously. Looking behind her, she could see one of the Wolfen's wings beginning to bend, bits and pieces of metal beginning to scrape off and fly from the wind and blowing snow. The windshield began cracking, no longer strong enough to stand against the sinister frost of the blizzard, the cracks slowing crawling like a snake slithering towards its prey, stopping once in a while and stilling as if waiting for its next strike. Chamille hyperventilating, sweat dripping down her face despite the cold. Like a striking scorpion she snapped her arms around one of Wolf's, her delicate, scaly limbs squeezing the mammal's hard, muscular, furry biceps.  
  
The chameleon began screaming on top of her lungs, crying in deathly fright, "WOLF!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!"  
  
"WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE!!!" Wolf roared fiercely, backing away from the woman. "AND LET GO OF MY ARM!!!"  
  
Chamille didn't let go. She only held on to it, squeezing it tighter and tighter until it popped out of its socket.  
  
"Gaaaaah! My arm! My arm!"  
  
Still, Chamille didn't let go. Instead, she held on and squeezed tighter and tighter, her grip clasping around the lupine's arm as if gluing to it as the cracking and bending began to grow louder, the ship beginning to shake again but more violently. Although Wolf hated to admit it, he was beginning to feel scared. Leon is lost. Pigma and Andrew are lost. What more will happen as long as they remain in the blizzard? Wolf felt his heart pounding, his hands clutching the walls of the cockpit around him. He could feel the ship violently shake then tilt... it tilted... Wolf gasped when he noticed the nose of his ship lifting, the thrusters digging deep into the snow. The sky... it was gray... could this be night falling? Wolf didn't realize they were in the storm for this long... how will they get out of this now?  
  
"EEEEEEEEEE!!! WOLF!!!"  
  
"DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR, B!TCH!!!"  
  
Chamille's sobbing rang out in the wolf's ears. "Wolf... I'm scared..."  
  
Before Wolf would say anything else the nose lifted up straight to the sky, pointing up very high then falling back in a crash, the top landing hard and the glass shattering. Wolf and Chamille screamed as soon as their ship landed upside down and the windshield exploding, the narrow nose blown by the harsh gales. The lupine's head landed hard on the ceiling, a lump forming as a result and a little bit of bleeding from the bump and the glass. He was all right, otherwise. Shaken up, perhaps. He can ignore his wounds and perhaps a bit of the cold... but somehow... it all feels... warmer...  
  
Wolf looked up (since he was upside down). Chamille was out cold, her eyes closed and head bleeding. Her face was very close to his. The lupine could feel her breathing... barely. Her body was otherwise limp. She must be really out.  
  
Wolf found out the reason why he was somewhat warm. While the Wolfen was toppling and while Chamille was gripping his arm, Wolf unconsciously took hold of the woman herself, wrapping his free arm around the young lady's shoulders. Wolf gasped and shoved her away, making her crumple to an awkward position inside the cockpit. He backed off to his seat, clutching his chest and panting for breath. "What the f#cking hell did I do...?" he muttered to himself. He shivered, feeling the blood go to his head. He began to feel dizzy, his arms and shoulders throbbing in pain. He was beginning to lose consciousness, and immediately he realized it was coming from the cold, his wounds, and the fact that he's hanging upside down in his cockpit. He sort of regretted that he gave his coat to the lizard woman... now that she's unconscious, he could just take it off and use it himself. Wolf placed his hands on Chamille's shoulders then gripped the jacket and slowly began taking it off, his world blurring as he worked from the collar to the sleeves. It was partially off, however, when he stopped. It was not from dizziness, though, or it could have... Wolf didn't exactly feel like himself today. He felt as if he should just leave the jacket on her... even though she's unconscious. Wolf once studied that cold-blooded animals hibernate when their surroundings become too cold for them, their heart and breathing rates lowering and internally keeping warmth. So that means she doesn't need it... right? Still... he feels it's only right that he should just leave the jacket on her, and not only because she's a woman, or the fact she's out cold. Wolf clutched his chest again. He was still breathing hard, and his head beginning spinning faster as his eye blurred and began fading. His skin was numbing, and he could no longer feel his wounds pulsing. All he could feel, and even hear, however, was his own breathing... short and hollow. And alongside he could feel and hear his heart beating. He could feel it pulsing, pounding against his chest and inside his injured ribs, and he could hear every beat, which was like a steady tapping on a hollow drum. Mist formed as he breathed unsteadily, his sight leaving him as he struggled to breathe. Now his head was beginning to feel heavy, and it hurt... too much blood... but Wolf could still feel his own breathing and his own heart beating... he realized that one hand was still on the jacket that Chamille wore while the other one was on his chest. His chest... it began to hurt... and not from the wounds.  
  
Moaning was heard again from the bending metal in the winds. Wolf looked down and saw that snow was collecting in his opened windshield, the ship shaking again but not as violently. Immediately he realized that the tempest, still blowing furiously, was moving their ship.  
  
"We're still on top of a hill," Wolf whispered, the mist from his breath fading as his sight began leaving him. "Any moment now... we'll roll down... and we will die... either from the ship or from the storm..." The lupine took one last look at the chameleon before he completely lost consciousness. "Damn you, Chamille... giving us this much trouble at a time like this... especially me-"  
  
He was cut off when his head smacked in his cockpit again as the ship rolled down the hill. He didn't say anything after that.  
  
***  
  
Silence. The sky was grey. But the snows and the gales still blew. The sight is beautiful... but deadly. As a rose can be beautiful yet dangerous upon touch, the scenery of a snowy landscape can be deadly when caught in the storm.  
  
Hours have passed. Night was already falling. The rivers have frozen, and bodies are buried. Voices inside heads were no longer heard. None is stirring, except for the chilling air and the falling sleets and ice. If any eyes were left open then ice would collect from their tears... the tempest was cruel and heartless tonight.  
  
Yet in the midst of the storm, light shone through. The ice and snow around it melted, and the snow... it was as if it too melted upon contact to the light, as if the glowing was a shield of some sort.  
  
The glowing was in a radiance of silvery white light, an aura of gold like halos from the heavens. It was warm... that was why the snow melted. And in the heart of the light, the source of the warmth stood in a form of a woman... gentle eyes that gaze upon the whites of the hills and the deep blues of the sky above, sparkling like the stars that watch over her. Long white feathers and ribbons flap along with the wind as well as a robe, a long golden rope wrapped around the waist and lifting in the air. The feathers and ribbons... they decorated the robe just perfectly... accenting the beauty the angel in the tempest already has.  
  
The glowing light approached the buried ship that has fallen down the hill, and without even bothering to touch it the figure lifted the ship up, turning it over and gently setting it right side up. She melted the ice that blocked the broken windshield with the light, seeing inside an unconscious wolf, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. The lady of the light then leaned to the wolf and placed her soft lips on his lightly, the wounds closing up, his skin beginning to feel the warmth, and his breathing and heart rate returning to normal. The wolf opened his eye, the one not covered by the black eyepatch he wore... he looked up to what he felt was warm, his eyesight however still blurry from dizziness. He cannot see clearly what the figure was... he could not focus his eye on the stranger in the feathered robe.  
  
"Who... who are you...?"  
  
"Someone who has been watching all this time," the lady of the light answered in an angelic voice, the figure almost fading in the light itself. Wolf has never felt this warm before, as if he was in the blizzard forever. He smiled faintly and went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Daybreak. The sun was shining and the skies were clear. The blizzard was no more... all was still, except the skipping of a joyous chameleon woman in a brown coat.  
  
"The sun is so beautiful!" she cried gleefully. The ice didn't bother her at all... she was, in fact, ignoring the cold. Perhaps it was because the storm has stopped for so long she was very glad to see the sun again.  
  
The young lady looked back to see Wolf sleeping in his cockpit. Chamille ran back to the ship, sitting on the nose then taking off her coat. She placed it on Wolf, laying it over him as she crawled back in. She smiled, "I will wait for you to wake up."  
  
***  
  
"Whoa-ho-ho..." Andrew muttered as he looked around. He stood in the middle of a snowy crater, his Wolfen in pieces. Yet he remains unharmed.  
  
Pigma was feeling just as fine, just colder since he has no hair all over his body, unlike Andrew. He stood there in the middle of his Wolfen's wreck, shivering and teeth chattering. Andrew turned to his swine companion and grinned, "Ain't it amazing? We're alive!"  
  
"Yes, but for HOW LONG???!!!" Pigma growled.  
  
Andrew shoveled his feet into the snow as he trod to wrecked cockpit, grabbing what was left of his communication link. He took hold of the device then turned it on, loud static being the first thing he heard. He smacked it a while, trying to gain frequency until the staticy sounds disappeared. The monkey spoke to the mouthpiece, "Wolf?"  
  
At a far distance, probably a mile or two where Pigma and Andrew roamed, Wolf remained asleep in his cockpit. Chamille heard the incoming calls from the monkey, and she picked up Wolf's comlink and spoke to it, "Wolf's asleep!"  
  
"Chamille?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me!"  
  
"Where's Wolf?"  
  
"Like I said, he's asleep!"  
  
"Yeesh, and he tells US not to sleep on the job-"  
  
"Andrew, have you found Leon yet?"  
  
The monkey scratched the back of his neck, "Oh, yeah, that's right, Leon..."  
  
"Andrew, please! Any sign of him yet?"  
  
"Erm....... um...... not yet, baby, but we'll find him soon!"  
  
Chamille's scaly eyebrows rose. 'Baby?'  
  
"Chamille, is Wolf's Wolfen still in good condition?"  
  
"His Wolfen..."  
  
"His ship!"  
  
"Oh!" Chamille looked around where she sat inside Wolf's cockpit. "Well...... the windshield's shattered, and the burning things won't start- "  
  
"Damn!" Andrew cussed aside as he turned his hand away and cupped his hairy hand over the mouthpiece. He bit his lip, sighing, "Man, now that all of us have wrecked Wolfens, how are we gonna get back at the base? It'll take hours for us to just WALK there-"  
  
"Andrew? Andrew?"  
  
Andrew faked a laughed. "What is it?"  
  
"Is Pigma with you?"  
  
Andrew turned to his side. Pigma was romping about, complaining and grumbling to himself. The monkey faked another laugh then whispered, "Yes................. unfortunately..."  
  
"Where are you two?"  
  
'That's what I'd like to know...'  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"Hang on a second, honey!" Andrew said as he turned off his comlink.  
  
Chamille's eyes widened. "Honey?!"  
  
"Pigma!" Andrew called out as he romped through the snow before tripping over a piece of metal and falling flat on his face.  
  
His stumbling soon caught the pig's attention. "What do you want, monkey balls?"  
  
Andrew spat out the snow from his mouth and began to growl, "Hey, I didn't call you so you could make fun of my weenie's two best friends!"  
  
"Whatever. What is it?"  
  
The monkey brushed the snow off himself as he continued on to the pig. "Is your radar still working?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your radar! I looked at mine and it's completely wrecked!"  
  
Pigma grumbled as he trod through the snow to his ruined ship. Turning to a part in his cockpit, he pressed a few buttons then flipped a switch. The computer's monitor, which survived the crash and remained in good condition save a few scratches here and there, flashed then showed a menu screen. Pigma typed in a bit in his keyboard until a map, which was a radar of the StarWolf Team's positions and the nearest cities, was shown. Wolf's icon was actually not too far from where they were, and the nearest city, Amarok, was actually about half an hour worth of walking away.  
  
Andrew hooted. "Oh, yeah! Amarok City is actually not too far away from here!"  
  
Pigma stuck a hoof in his ear. "You don't HAVE to yell in my ear!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Pigma sighed as he looked back at the radar. "Wherever Wolf is, that Chamille girl must be also........." He searched around the radar. "Hey........."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I only see three icons, yours, mine, and Wolf's. Where's Leon?"  
  
"Aren't we tracked down by our Wolfens?"  
  
"No... this time we have them in our uniforms... in our portable comlinks... Leon has his own with him..."  
  
"So, then........ where's Leon?"  
  
***  
  
Chamille sighed and turned back to Wolf, who was peacefully sleeping. She smiled, stroking the fur on his head playfully as the lupine smacked his lips and mumbled in his sleep. She took her clawed hand off when she thought she heard him mumble, "Fox... McCloud... you... will die..."  
  
"Oh, my........" The woman sighed as she slumped back as Wolf tossed a bit in his seat. "Even in his dreams he holds that grudge..."  
  
Chamille felt a cool breeze blow against her face, a gentle one, unlike the gales before. She shivered and looked up. The sun was still rising, and its warmth was comforting to the ectothermic chameleon. But she knew that staying too long in the cold would not be good for her health. She stood up the hopped out the cockpit, looking back Wolf. "Don't worry, Wolf... I'll be back in a moment... I just need to get my blood running..."  
  
Chamille began to tread about, realizing that it was far too difficult to jog in such thick snow. She shook her head and turned back to hop in when two figures at a distance were seen at the corner of her bulbous eyes. The chameleon looked back. Pigma and Andrew were coming her way. A smile returned to her pretty face, and Chamille turned around and threw her arms up and waved. "Andrew! Pigma-san! You're all right!"  
  
As soon as she said those words both slipped and fell. Chamille gaped then picked her feet up to run as fast she could to the fallen men. At that very moment Wolf awakened to Chamille's calling and opened his eye, yawning. He turned to the running chameleon and rubbed his eye, blinking from the sun's light. "Wha..."  
  
"Andrew! Pigma! Are you two all right?" Chamille asked as she began approaching the pig and monkey. Wolf shook his head and lifted a leg to step off his cockpit when Chamille slipped and fell as well. This had the wolf leap off his ship rather than slide off, and at the drop of a hat (or chameleon) he began sprinting to where his three companions lay.  
  
Pigma and Andrew held their hands up. "Wait! It's-"  
  
*SLIP!!! CRASH!!!*  
  
"Slippery..."  
  
Wolf had his long nose stuck into the ice. With stretching then popping sounds heard in his ears, the lupine pulled his noggin off the ground then fell back, falling on his head upon the hardened water.  
  
"Ice?"  
  
"It's.... ice!" Andrew began as he carefully stood up, Pigma doing the same. He continued rambling, "That's nice... we're on ice....... how nice........ that's ice......." The pig stared at the monkey. "What? I can't think of any other words that rhyme with ice-"  
  
"Well, there's mice, there's lice, there's rice, there's slice and dice, oh, yeah, there's pulver-ICE!!!" Pigma growled as he held up a fist up to Andrew's face.  
  
Chamille also stared. "Pulverize doesn't rhyme with ice!"  
  
"DOES IT REALLY MATTER?!!!"  
  
"Lucky you two found us," Wolf said as he brushed the frost off his arms and shoulders as he stood up carefully upon the ice. "I don't have to find you two."  
  
"Yeah, but now we have to find Leon," Andrew reminded him.  
  
Beeping sounds were heard inside Pigma's jacket. All eyes turned to him as he opened it and pulled out the small monitor he brought from his cockpit, with some wiring and microchips reattached to it. The swine's orbs widened. "Wait.......... I see a fourth icon!"  
  
"WHERE???!!!"  
  
"Dunno....... it's really faint..."  
  
The three men suddenly silenced. Chamille's eyes widened as well as they began back off, slowly so they wouldn't slip again. She tilted her head in confusion as they backed off further and further away, as if forming a circle. She kept staring even when they stopped. Pigma sighed when the blinking icon in his radar disappeared. "It's gone..."  
  
"LOOK!!! LOOK!!!"  
  
"WHERE???!!! WHERE???!!!"  
  
"DOWN THERE!!!"  
  
Wolf, Pigma, and Andrew shot down to the ice, looking down at the center of their circle. Several feet below the surface, something dark was frozen deep below. Wolf quickly dived over that dark figure and began brushing aside the snow and frost to have closer look at whatever was down below. He couldn't make out quite correctly of what it was... except he could see a coiled lizard tail.  
  
"Oh, my gawd!" Pigma squealed. "It's Leon!"  
  
"I can't believe it...... he's down there......" Chamille began crying. She kneeled down and covered her eyes to wail, causing the men to run * and slip and fall* to her. "He's dead, he's dead! I can't believe it, he's dead!!! WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
"Chamille, please, stop crying!" Wolf barked. Chamille choked as she glanced up to him. "Please....... um....... don't...... Leon could still be alive-"  
  
"How could you be so sure?!"  
  
"First, we get him out!" Andrew coughed as he readied the blaster he kept at his side. He cocked it and aimed to where Leon was frozen in and shot. The laser blast only penetrated an inch deep into the ice, creating only a tiny little hole.  
  
Pigma shook his head. "You moron!"  
  
"I'm sorry..... was it a bad idea?"  
  
"............................ No!" Pigma brought out a bigger blaster, which was twice the firepower of Andrew's gun. "We use a big-@$$ gun and-"  
  
"Don't! Please!" Chamille pleaded. "What if you hurt Leon?!"  
  
Both Pigma and Andrew were silent. They turned to each other and grinned. "We use a bomb!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????!!!"  
  
Chamille ran and shook Wolf as soon as she saw Pigma pull out a small round object from his coat. She took hold of the lupine's overcoat and shook him hard, "Please, Wolf, don't let them use a bomb!"  
  
"Chamille!"  
  
The chameleon stopped shaking him before the wolf placed his hands on her to calm her. "Relax, Chamille, Leon won't get hurt-"  
  
"YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO LET THEM USE IT???!!!"  
  
Wolf looked back. Andrew and Pigma were readying the bomb, setting it directly on the surface on top of Leon. He turned back to her, "Don't worry about it. Pigma and Andrew are using the smallest type of bomb we have, which actually makes a small explosion but causes a lot of force and pressure. If we use this one, it should be able to blow off about three feet deep worth of ice of the surface, make a hole's mouth about five feet diameter, melt a few inches worth into water, and crack the rest down to Leon so it'll be easier to free him."  
  
Chamille paused. "I....... I hope you know what you're doing.........."  
  
"Okay! Bomb's set up!" Andrew waved a hand to warn the lupine and lizard. They and the pig and monkey ran a good distance from the bomb, all of them forming a snow bank then hiding behind it.  
  
Pigma chuckled and held up a little hand-held device with a button on it. He clicked on it with a grin, "Fire in the hole!"  
  
*Click!*  
  
*KABOOM!!!!* Chamille screamed as ice chunks blew everywhere, flying towards all directions. Wolf pulled her down to prevent any to fly into her, Chamille ducking and covering herself. As soon as the silence was returned, she became the first one to peer over the snow bank. A large hole was formed, with some water at the bottom. Some of it was draining through the cracks that were formed by the explosion, which were able to go deep enough to actually form some air touching Leon's body. Wolf was the first one to stand and walk *and slip* towards Leon, looking down at the hole while kneeling. Chamille, Andrew, then Pigma were next.  
  
Wolf turned to his comrades. "I'll chip him out."  
  
***  
  
Although it was taking him quite an awful long time, it was pretty easy to chip away the ice that formed around Leon. Wolf, with his knife drawn, stabbed and thrust through the ice, actually kneeling inside as he chipped the frozen water away. He was soaked in the two inch deep pool of water, which slowly drained as Wolf broke off more ice and as more cracks were formed. Yes, the ice and water was cold... but all this chipping was making him warm. Perhaps this could be a strange type of exercise.  
  
Chamille huddled for warmth by a fire made by Pigma, which was made by burning the pig's burnt and torn seat from the crash. Whenever the fire died down, Pigma had to light another match and throw it at his old chair, often times lighting another then warming up another part. Anything he could do to keep himself and the lady warm.  
  
The lady felt even greater warmth when a brown overcoat was laid across her shoulders and back. At first she thought it was Wolf's, but when she turned around she noticed that the jacket really belonged to Andrew. The monkey wore the exact same uniform underneath what Wolf and Pigma were wearing, except his tank top and pants were tan. Chamille recalled when Wolf took off his jacket for her. Comparing the two mercenaries, Andrew's a noodle- limp wimp compared to the strong, hard-armed Wolf. "Um, Andrew... aren't you cold?"  
  
"N-Naaa-a-a-aah... th-the cold never b-bothers me..." Andrew chattered through clenched teeth, huddling himself for warmth and shaking violently.  
  
Pigma, who was poking the burning chair with a long piece of metal, only shook his head. "Liar."  
  
"Fine! I'm freezing cold here!"  
  
Chamille took the jacket off. "You can have it back."  
  
Andrew smirked and shook a hand. "Nah, keep it for now. Besides, aren't cold-blooders very vulnerable to temperature extremities?"  
  
"Well, I got this fire... I think it should be enough for now..."  
  
The monkey grinned as he wrapped an arm around Chamille's shoulders. "Then don't worry, angel-face, I'll make sure you-"  
  
*WHAM!!!*  
  
Pigma shook his head and clicked his tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk", as soon as a HUGE chunk of ice was thrown at Andrew's head. Chamille leaned back, surprised. She turned her eyes towards Wolf, who was angrily standing upright with an arm flexed. As soon as his eye caught sight of hers, he kneeled back down and resumed chipping.  
  
Chamille thought, 'I wonder why Wolf did that...'  
  
"There! There! I'm almost there!" Wolf hollered from inside the hole. Chamille and Pigma staggered up with Andrew limping behind. All three of them were running sliding towards where the wolf and male lizard are. Looking down, they could see that the ice was only three inches deep until they could actually reach Leon's tail.  
  
"Here! Here!" Chamille began yelling. "His tail's near! Keep chipping, Wolf!"  
  
Wolf began stabbing and thrusting the knife into the ice until he slowed down to almost gently chipping the rest of the ice off the male chameleon's tail. As soon some of Leon's scales were exposed to the air, the water draining down the cracks, Wolf touched it gently with his furry fingers. "Oh, gawd... it's cold..."  
  
"Of course it is!" Pigma squealed. "What do you expect? He's been frozen inside for who knows how long!"  
  
Wolf sighed. "We need a faster way to do this..." He thought for a moment. "Pigma! Get me some of that fire!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Pigma climbed out of the hole and took hold of a burning piece of his chair, clutching it where the fire didn't burn. He hopped back in and handed it to his leader, who held it up. He gave it back to Pigma and turned to Andrew, "Do you have a bucket of some kind?"  
  
"What? A bucket?"  
  
"We need to drain the water out faster!"  
  
"Crap..." Andrew moaned as he climbed out of the hole. He searched about in his crash site, and seeing large pieces of metal he took some and ran and *you guessed it... slid* back to the hole. Before he slid back in he bent the metal in a shape that was similar to a large cup. He hopped back in and handed two to Pigma and Chamille, asking Wolf, "Would these do?"  
  
"Perfect! I see you're actually using your brain!"  
  
Andrew grumbled.  
  
Pigma chuckled, "What brain?"  
  
*CLANG!!!* Andrew smacked his "bucket" on the pig's head.  
  
"C'mon, you guys, there's no time!" Chamille reprimanded the two men as she began scooping up some water and throwing it out of the hole. Pigma and Andrew glanced at each other and began doing the same, taking out the water that slightly filled the hole. As the water level lessened, it became easier for Wolf to melt and chip away more of the ice to free his other lizard comrade. In a matter of minutes, the ice lessened down to Leon's feet, then to his legs, his rear end, to his hips, then his stomach. Wolf decided to stop there.  
  
Both of the men and Chamille were groaning as they held their backs. "Why are you stopping?"  
  
"I think we can pull him out now..."  
  
All four of them soon then clutched Leon's tail, feet, and legs. Wolf still held the fire, but by his tail, close to the ice that still trapped the lizard. "Okay, guys, in the count of three..."  
  
Everyone waited a bit until some ice melted.  
  
"One... two... THREE!!!"  
  
The four men (and woman) pulled as hard as they could as Leon slowly began slipping from the ice then popping out of it, chest, arms, then head. Wolf accidentally dropped the fire to the water, completely dousing it out. But he was glad their search was over.  
  
Chamille crawled quickly to her brother's face and began patting it. "Leon? Leon? Can you hear me? Leon!"  
  
"Is he......." Andrew muttered.  
  
Wolf shook his head. "He's not dead. He's hibernating."  
  
Pigma and Andrew both turned to Wolf. "Hibernating?"  
  
"Yes. When an ectotherm (cold-blooder) is trapped in a very cold environment, often times he or she hibernates. With their bodies unable to generate its own heat, normally ectotherms, like Leon, for example, lower their heart and breathing rates. Then they would 'sleep' until warmth is regained to their environment. In other words, we have to get Leon somewhere warm."  
  
"Yeah..." Pigma started. "That is, if ya didn't drop the fire in the water!"  
  
Wolf just remembered that. "Oh, $#it!"  
  
Chamille ignored the other men. She just kept patting her brother's face, calling out his name. "Leon! Leon!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Where... where am I? ... And why is it so dark in here?'  
  
Leon held a hand close to his face. 'Blood?'  
  
Crimson has stained the lizard's hand as the chameleon held his clawed left palm close to his bulbous eyes. The blood... it was fresh. Warm. And very thick. Leon could feel his whole body being soaked, but not with blood, perhaps here and there, but not completely. It was water... water from the sky. The reptilian sadist looked up, seeing the grey skies covered with thick clouds, each and every one of them heavy with rain. He could feel the rain pit-pattering on his scaly skin, dripping down and soaking his clothes... but even the rain could not wash the blood from his hand.  
  
Leon looked down on his right hand. In it, a machete, also fresh with blood, was held tightly, as if the lizard had just made a kill. It felt heavy, however. Very heavy, in fact. Leon held many, many machetes before in his life, using them to chop his deceased victims to pieces and scattering their remains across whatever land he walked on. They were very light to him, for he didn't work out for nothing, plus he had used heavier weapons and machines quite more often... holding a machete should prove no problem. Yet why does this one somehow seem very heavy?  
  
Come to think of it... both his hands were very... small... weren't they big enough to cover his whole face before, count his eyes? Now... they seem a third smaller... but why?  
  
The grey skies began to dim... Leon could still feel the cold rain falling and the warm blood still staining his hands... his eyesight was fading, though... everything was becoming very blurry... and very dark...  
  
Except something suddenly appeared before his eyes, but very briefly. It had the colors of sunny yellow and dark brown, the brown in a fuzzy circle with the rays of yellow surrounding it, making it look like a flower.  
  
Leon gasped in confusion as the darkness overcame him.  
  
"S... Sunflowers?"  
  
((to be continued...)) 


	5. What Do You Know?

Author's Note and Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own StarWolf or StarFox or anything related to StarFox except for this fic and plot. And the character Chamille is different from the other one, so in other words, this Chamille is MINE! This fic is rated R for a number of reasons, violence, blood, gore, language, some sexual content, blah blah blah, ya get the picture. I was thinking of making it PG-13 so I can attract more readers, but then again, it'd lose some of the originality of the fic (plus some of the rated R stuff is essential for the story). Tell you what, readers... if you think this story should get more attention, I can make a PG-13 version of this fic, editing the language, violence, torture, and sexual content to a moderate level, but I will still keep the R version up as the original.  
  
The full genre of this fic is Angst/Drama/Humor/Romance. See if you can guess the pairing I've made for this ficcy, and if you can figure it out, then good for you! ^_^; Please review after reading! Thank you.  
  
~~Imagen~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ***~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: "What Do You Know?"  
  
Days passed. The StarWolf Team and Chamille have already arrived back in the city and into their underground base. Leon was placed on his bed, and Pigma turned on the heater so he could awaken. Still, he did not even stir... Wolf checked on him once in a while, at least three to four times a day, examining his heart and breathing rate. They were still slow, but at least he is still alive. Pigma suggested to just let time pass. Leon will wake up sooner or later.  
  
***  
  
"I'M HUNGRY!!! WHAT'S TO EAT??!!!"  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL IT OUT ON TOP OF YOUR LUNGS, MONKEYBUTT!!!"  
  
Chamille chuckled at Wolf's remark at Andrew's yelling. She was sewing up Wolf's tattered coat, carefully putting together the tears and loose threads. Some of the material was missing, and she sighed when she realized she couldn't fix it any further.  
  
Wolf entered his bedroom and jumped. It was there where Chamille was fixing his coat. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Chamille gasped and hid the thread and needle behind her back and stood up, for she was sitting on his bed. She left the coat, fixed but still a bit torn up. Wolf quirked an eyebrow when he noticed it patched up. "You were fixing it...?"  
  
"I'm sorry... some of the material is missing... I tried to fix it as best as I could, but-"  
  
"Phht! Don't worry about it," the lupine said as he snatched the coat and threw it in his trash bin. "I have plenty of more where I got it..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Andross made plenty for us."  
  
"So I see....."  
  
Wolf huffed as he opened his coat closet. Inside were four overcoats of the same kind that he wore before, all his size since his Team was very different in theirs. Aside from them were two red sports jackets and a black trench coat.  
  
The woman opened her mouth in awe of the trench coat. "That black coat there is really nice!"  
  
"Thanks..." Wolf muttered dryly.  
  
"Why don't you wear it? I'll bet it looks great on you!"  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
Chamille walked towards the closet to have a closer look. "It looks comfortable..."  
  
"It is, actually. Leather."  
  
"Oooooooh! Leather!"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
The lizard turned to the wolf. "I take it you don't like leather?"  
  
"I do like leather. I like it a lot. Makes me look sharp."  
  
"Well, then, why don't you like that coat?"  
  
Wolf snarled, hinting that she was starting to irritate him. Chamille shuddered and shut her mouth then bowed her head, as if in submission. "I'm sorry, Wolf..."  
  
"Forget about apologizing. Just don't question me with what I refuse to answer." Chamille sighed. Wolf continued, pointing out the door, "Now scram! I'm going to take a bath and I don't want you around this part of the base!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Wolf watched her go as he started unbuckling his belt. He shut the door behind her and locked it, then headed to his bed to take off his pants. He then slipped off his shirt and threw it in the laundry. As he undressed himself further, he glanced back at the trash bin where he threw away his tattered coat. Wearing nothing but his boxers he walked to the bin and slowly took out the coat. The bin was just newly emptied and the bag was just replaced, so the coat remained the same way it was. It was not cleaned, but it wasn't dirtied either. Wolf recalled the last time it was washed, which was a few hours before he left for the Dragon's Scourge Bar. Technically it was still clean.  
  
The lupine took a nearby chair and sat down while still holding the coat. His eye was fixed on it, for some reason... he just stared. He thought, though, while holding it before his eye. He remembered when he first ran into the chameleon girl... if it wasn't for him, she would have been gang raped. After he knocked out the men, he placed the coat over her to cover her exposed body, naked but unharmed. He took her to his base while she wore it... and then next day, he wore again when they headed to Amarok City. He gave it to her again during the storm, then was returned back to him... Only a few days, yet it feels like...  
  
Wolf's fingers trembled as he fumbled with the material. Even though it was still torn up, it was fixed. 'She's a really good at sewing... if there were any material for her to replace what's lost, then this jacket would become good as new,' he thought, his thumbs and index fingers lightly rubbing the sleeves. Seeing the torn fabric, he thought about what the lady said when she was being sheltered in his now destroyed Wolfen... a heart and soul torn asunder? What does that mean? A heart and soul torn by what? Wolf thought about the possibilities of how a heart and soul can be torn apart... he thought of a breakup between two lovers. That could be it. It could also be that of someone losing a loved one to death. That, too, can tear up a heart and soul to pieces. Failure... Wolf is familiar with failure, and that did its share of tearing as well. A great deal of disappointment can do that as well. Lost hope...... Wolf remembered the time he was about to give up in getting his revenge from Fox and how much it was ripping him to itty, bitty pieces. Torment, too, can do much tearing... physical, emotional, mental... even spiritual pain can tear a heart and soul to pieces, even do so much damage that healing may be impossible. It all, however, narrowed down to this... Wolf realized it... It all narrowed down to one thing:  
  
Pain.  
  
"A heart and soul torn asunder..." Wolf whispered to himself. He recalled what Chamille said about her and her brother... when the chameleon woman mentioned how a heart can still remain after being ripped to pieces, was she talking about the sadistic demon of torture, Leon? As Wolf thought about it, he recalled those times of torment Leon's victims go through every day... what pain? Is what Chamille talking about Leon going through pain? WHAT pain?! Does Leon even know what pain is? As far as Wolf sees it, Leon doesn't feel pain... he can't... he won't... he doesn't even know what pain is. Pain? All that chameleon knows about pain is what his victims go through as he inflicts ache and anguish by either sticking a red hot poker into somewhere rather unpleasant, twisting a limb off by spinning a heavy wheel attached to it at full speed, skinning a victim alive with potato peeler and pouring salt and alcohol all over the exposed flesh, etc. And even as he shed blood, that cold frown never seemed to leave his face, as if he was numbed. He can't even feel any pain, no matter what happens to him. Throw an insult, go ahead... he'll just scoff it off. Slug him in the face... he'll feel your hand touch his face, but that's it, and the only thing one will gain will be facing his wrath. Yank his tail, slam the door shut on his hand... he won't yelp in pain. Stab him, break him, snap him in two... it'll be nothing to him. Even defeat from StarFox didn't seem to faze him... in fact, it was he who suggested revenge towards their mortal rivals.  
  
"Pigma-san!" Wolf heard Chamille cry outside his door. She must be still around.  
  
Wolf rushed off his chair then raced outside. Chamille was just outside the hall, and quickly the wolf rushed to her. "Chamille!"  
  
Chamille turned as soon as she heard his voice... then widened her eyes. O_O;  
  
"What?"  
  
"HELLOOOOOOOOO, WOLF!!!!" Pigma squealed. Wolf looked down to realize he's facing a woman while wearing absolutely nothing but his underwear. Wolf blushed furiously then blindly wrapped the coat around his waist, then his legs, then his chest. He put it on, but the he growled when he realized how much of an @$$ he's been unconsciously acting. He removed the coat and held it close to Chamille, who was covering her bulbous eyes. Her skin tone was a mixture of yellow and tan for anxiety as well as nervousness.  
  
"What is it?" she muttered anxiously.  
  
Wolf managed a slight smile. "The coat... it's.... yours."  
  
Chamille opened her fingers. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I'm giving away the coat. You can keep it."  
  
"Why? I thought-"  
  
"There is enough material left to fit your size. You can cut off any access fabric and sew it all together.... that is, if you want."  
  
Chamille placed her hands down, her eyes focusing partially on Wolf's face and his boxers. She couldn't help stare at the blue polka dots. "But why are you giving it to me? Aren't you going to throw it away?"  
  
"Can't I do anything without you questioning me?! Just take it! Besides, you don't have any other clothes of your own other than that torn polyester jacket!"  
  
"Oh........" Chamille shyly held out her hand. Wolf placed the jacket, and the lizard woman slowly held it close to her. "Th-thank you...."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Both Wolf and Pigma watched the young lady run off, her blushing face covered with the jacket. Wolf smirked then turned to Pigma, who frowned. The swine even smacked his lupine leader on the abdomen. Wolf yipped, "What?!"  
  
"Put on some pants, gawddamit!"  
  
"At least I'm covered...."  
  
"BUT RUNNING AROUND IN YOUR BOXERS IN THE PRESENCE OF A FEMALE???!!! Next time we know it, you'll be running around completely naked and showing off your pe-!"  
  
"Leon did that, not me.... by mistake. And I ran out of my bedroom in my boxers by mistake too... I guess I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Just put on something, idiot!"  
  
Wolf shook his head and turned to walk back to his room when Pigma smacked him on the back, lighter, though. "I just thought of something..."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"When Chamille first came here, she was wearing your coat, the same one you just gave her."  
  
"So?"  
  
"A polyester jacket.... was that what she wore before she was..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"..........................................................." Wolf thought back at the time when he first bumped into Chamille. When he pressed her on the wall, he remembered the jacket. When he struck her down, he remembered the same one, but nothing else. "Hey...." he muttered to himself. "Now that I thought about it.... her legs were bare when I struck her down in the rain, and when I saved her I saw no other torn clothing....... was she wearing ANYTHING underneath that jacket?"  
  
The pig paused. His eye twitched for a second, then his eyebrows buried deep down in the center of in between his eyes. He quirked one up, squinted, and looked to his side, nodding as he placed his hoof on his chin. It was Wolf's turn to smack him. "And you say I'M sick!"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
***  
  
Andrew was on his way to the kitchen when he passed by Chamille and her new coat. He turned to look at her and took a second glance at the coat. "Hey...."  
  
Chamille looked up to him. "What is it?"  
  
"Isn't that Wolf's coat?"  
  
"Yes........ he just gave it to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, he just wanted me to have it.... mostly because I don't have any other clothing on my own."  
  
'I'll bet what he's REALLY doing is flirting with her.....' Andrew thought as he clenched a fist.  
  
Chamille widened her eyes when the monkey flinched because of his growling stomach. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Why don't I fix you something?" she said as she turned to head to the kitchen herself. "I'm a bit hungry myself.... what would you like me to fix you?"  
  
"It doesn't really matter, as long as I eat............"  
  
Both of them reached the kitchen at the same time. Andrew took a seat on a stool at the countertop as Chamille placed the coat on it. She headed to the refrigerator and opened it; the first, and actually, the only thing she saw, were leftovers.... smelly, stinky, rotting leftovers. Chamille could almost swear she could see the beef grazing on the lettuce.  
  
"Chamille?"  
  
"Do you ever get fresh food around here?" the chameleon asked as she held up a slab of cheese with fungus growing all over it.... and not just mold, but there was literally mushrooms on it (how it got there is beyond anyone's knowledge).  
  
"Well, we haven't had a job ever since Andross's defeat..... now we're just living off of what we have left."  
  
"And how much is that?"  
  
"About a few hundred dollars..... but Leon keeps saying we should save that money for only emergencies!"  
  
"That's my brother......"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey.......... is that an arrowhead in the guacamole?!"  
  
Andrew shook his head and stood up and walked by Chamille's side, looking in the fridge. "Hmmm.... hardly anything good in here."  
  
"I'll say........... why does that chicken look like Daffy Duke?"  
  
"I think you mean Leghorn," Andrew decided to play along. "Here, lemme look...." As he leaned over, he slowly and carefully began to finger Chamille's back, subtly placing his hand around her waist. The chameleon noticed this as soon as he touched her back, but she didn't bother to take the hand off her waist. Instead, she let it remain there, becoming nervous again and shivering.  
  
Andrew looked at her. "What's wrong? Cold?"  
  
"Uh............."  
  
Before either would know it, Chamille was pulled back and the fridge door slammed on the monkey's head. The lady looked back to see Wolf, dripping wet and wearing only a towel. She gasped and backed a bit, staring up to him as Andrew, his head in the fridge, screamed as if a papaya was just lodged into somewhere unpleasant.  
  
Andrew fingered for the fridge door and swung it open. He gasped for air and wiped the purple banana peel off his face as he glared at the canine. "Wolf!"  
  
"What the f#cking hell are you doing?!"  
  
"I was just getting Chamille and me some food!"  
  
"And just what are you trying to indulge in?! Her @$$???!!!"  
  
"What are you trying to say here?!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! Stop!" Chamille yelled as she stepped in between the fighting canine and primate. Wolf and Andrew both stepped aside.  
  
The lizard took a deep breath before she would begin. She examined the wolf that stood before her, whose fur was completely soaked and having a towel wrapped around his waist. "Are you taking a bath?"  
  
"I just finished."  
  
"Why did you slam the refrigerator door on Andrew's head?"  
  
"Why else?! He was groping you!"  
  
"Moi?!" Andrew gasped as he placed his hand on his own chest. Wolf held a fist up towards the monkey's face, making him duck as if already hit.  
  
"Look, Wolf," Chamille said as she held her palms up before another fight would ensue. "I appreciate you looking after me, but....... slamming the door on Andrew's head.......... and wearing only a towel?"  
  
"You're lucky I came straight here before I went to my bedroom to dress up."  
  
"Can't you at least wear a robe?"  
  
"Robe's in the wash. I forgot to take it from the laundry room."  
  
"I'll go check on Leon," Chamille sighed as she covered her eyes with a hand and walked away.  
  
Wolf sighed and frowned as he watched her leave. Andrew leaned close to the lupine's shoulder. "What's your deal with Chamille, eh, Wolf? First the ice chunk, now the fridge! And the fact you just gave your coat to her-"  
  
"What are you trying to say here?"  
  
"I see what's going on here....................." Andrew began as he placed his index finger and thumb on his chin.  
  
Wolf's ears twitched, and his eye widened. "Um......."  
  
"YOU LIKE HER!!!"  
  
"WHAT???!!!"  
  
Andrew began hopping around the kitchen, clapping his hands and singing like a schoolgirl. "Woooolf and Chamiiiiiille, sitting on a tree! F-U-C-"  
  
"HEY!!!! It's nothing like that!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Look....... it doesn't matter if it's Chamille or any girl...... I don't want you groping around, you hear?!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Both Wolf and Andrew jumped at Chamille's screaming. Wolf momentarily dropped his towel, but he snapped it back on before he ran to where he heard her, which was in Leon's room. Andrew ran by his side. "CHAMILLE???!!!!"  
  
"It's Leon! He's gone!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
***  
  
Several blocks away, an old gorilla in a trench coat and fedora was walking by when he was suddenly grabbed by a scaly, clawed hand and pulled into a dark alley. He was dragged a few feet, his hat falling off and coat scraping on the pavement. He was then pulled up in the darkest, deepest end of the alley, his neck clutched and feet dangling a few inches off the ground.  
  
The gorilla whimpered, "Whatever it is........ I'll give you anything!"  
  
"I don't need anything, old sir," a deep, cold, and harsh male voice said as he clamped the neck closer, a glistening knife held close to it. "Just your muffled scream." The dark stranger then slit the gorilla's throat and threw him down. The slit wasn't deep enough to kill him, but it was enough to draw blood. The stranger then punched the old man in the face and stuffed a rag in his mouth. He then kneaded down on his stomach with his knee, making blood gush out like a fountain or a water sprinkler. The crimson flew everywhere, staining the gorilla's neck, rag, face, and the pavement beneath him, his screams echoing and gurgling in his slit, drowning throat. But no one heard him....... not even after he gurgled his last scream.  
  
The stranger sighed as he began stepping out to the light, wiping his knife before anyone would see him. It was the dark, harsh and cruel chameleon, Leon Powalski, who stepped out to the daylight. Strangers who did not recognize him just drove or walked by..... the lizard was glad no one heard the scream.  
  
"Leon!" a familiar voice called out to him. Leon turned to his left, seeing Wolf, Pigma, and Andrew running to him..... and Chamille running behind them. The male lizard groaned at the sight of her.  
  
"So there you...... and looking healthy!" Pigma said as they approached the lizard. "Can't you at least say 'Thank you' before you leave?!"  
  
"I'm quite sorry, Dengar-san," Leon said slowly, his deep voice speaking softly. "I was just.... having an urge to take a walk; I just had to leave without letting anyone of you know...."  
  
Andrew noticed a few blood specks on the chameleon's shirt. "Are you sure a walk all that you craved?"  
  
"Well, of course, I'm aiming for something else."  
  
"Leon!" Chamille cried as she ran to the male and embraced him. "Oh, Leon, we were so worried about you! First you nearly froze to death in that river, then you were unconscious for about three or four days, and then you just leave and-"  
  
"I know what happened, woman!" Leon barked as he snapped the young lady's arms off around him, pushing her away. "And do you realize that it all happened because of you?!"  
  
Chamille's eyes began to tear as she slowly began to shrink back.  
  
Wolf stepped in front of Chamille and faced the male chameleon. "Look, Leon, can't you give your sister some slack?! It's not like she intended for you to be near death!"  
  
"It doesn't matter if she was around or not............ and she's NOT my sister!"  
  
"Here we go again..." Andrew muttered as he placed his hands on Chamille's shoulders.  
  
Wolf turned back to have a look. "Hey! Get your filthy hands off her!"  
  
"Grrrr..." Andrew reluctantly yet obediently placed his hands off the young woman's shoulders.  
  
Leon shook his head. "I don't understand why you're defending her..... if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have been stuck in that blizzard!"  
  
Wolf huffed and barked at Leon's face. "But if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have gotten out of it!"  
  
"What has she done to save our lives?!" Leon barked back. "HUH???!!!!"  
  
"She......... uh........." Wolf hesitated. What HAS Chamille done to save their lives? All he could remember is saving her on top of the hill and giving her shelter as the rest of the Team searched. Then their ships went down, and then that lady showed up.......... who was that woman? Perhaps it was HER that saved their lives, not Chamille..... but... if it wasn't for Chamille, then how would....  
  
"She... cheered us on!" Andrew piped  
  
Chamille looked up to him. "Andrew....."  
  
"She..... uh....... kept telling us that we can endure the storm..... she was encouraging us to keep trying to survive while we search... for... you......"  
  
'Oh...' Wolf thought. 'I never thought of that....'  
  
"....................................... Whatever," was all Leon would say to Andrew's comment before he turned to walk off.  
  
Wolf clamped his hand on the lizard's shoulder. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"  
  
"No where. I'm just going to walk."  
  
"Leon-"  
  
"Alone! Now go away! I can take care of myself! It's not like I'd fall into another river or something!"  
  
Wolf, Pigma, and Andrew all sighed in frustration and in unison. Chamille turned to her right, looking at the dark alleys. She could see a small river of blood flowing. Curious, she started to slip in unseen from her companions.  
  
"That....... ungrateful......... GRAAAAAAH!!!" Pigma yelled in anger, throwing his arms up in the air. He accidentally smacked Wolf and Andrew in the faces as he did.  
  
"OW!!!"  
  
"Sorry....."  
  
Andrew rubbed his face as he too turned to the alley as Wolf began yelling at Pigma. He thought he just noticed the coiled tail of a chameleon slip in. "Chamille?" he said as he too stepped in. It was very dark, not to mention cold.... little non-anthro rats scampered across the pavement, and the smell of garbage filled the alley air.... and something else. It was the smell of blood.  
  
"Sir?" Chamille's voice spoke softly. Andrew's eyes widened to see the chameleon lady kneeling next to the dying gorilla. She just removed the rag from his mouth, using it to wipe the blood all over his blanched face and neck.  
  
"C-Cora......."  
  
"Cora?"  
  
"T-Today.... is my g-grand-d-daughter's b-birthday..... I... was going.... to see her again.... after t-twelve years............. she's t-turning eighteen t-today...."  
  
Chamille gazed at the old gorilla with sympathy and pity. She placed a finger on the old man's lips and said softly, "Mortimer Nottingham........ have no fear... you'll see your dear Cora again.... and you will always watch over her from above."  
  
Mortimer Nottingham's aged eyes widened then cried their last tears. "You're.... you're an...." Before he would finish, Chamille already gently placed her lips on his, softly kissing him. The old man shivered then sighed contently, slowly closing his eyes. When the chameleon rose, the gorilla was stiff.... he laid dead.  
  
"Requiescat en Pace," she muttered softly as she laid the rag over his face. But as she did, Andrew's eyes couldn't help but stare. He was in speechless awe, frozen completely like a statue. A chill was running down his spine.... this was nothing like he has ever seen before. Yes, it could be just a lady kissing a dying guy........ but there was something else besides that.... What was it? He can feel it..... it's as if something ominous yet marvelous just happened at the same time. What was IT?!  
  
"What............ just happened....?" he muttered.  
  
Chamille noticed the petrified Andrew. "Oh......... Andrew......"  
  
"Chamille...."  
  
"I just found this dead guy here......."  
  
"Yeah..... Mortimer Nottingham, right?"  
  
The lizard widened her eyes. "You know him?"  
  
'Wait...' Andrew thought instead of speaking. 'Then how do YOU know?...'  
  
***  
  
Car passed by noisily as Leon continued his stroll down the street. The exhaust would escape the pipes, the horns would honk, and people would speed, yell, and even stick up the most unpopular finger at each other. The lizard just observed the drivers as they speed by, going on through life. Speeding by like life itself.  
  
"Hmmm..." he mumbled when he noticed a teenage mallard girl run to her gander boyfriend. As the gander wrapped his snowy white wings around the spotted maiden, the duck preened her beau's feathers as if kissing. Leon shuddered at the sight. "Blech... what the hell are they doing? Sick......." Deciding to walk along the alleys, he slipped by a building and walked by it.  
  
There was no dead end; the alleys continued on with other buildings by the one that Leon passed by. Just like the one where he tormented the old gorilla, the alleys were dark, cold, and smelly. Non-anthropomorphic rats scampered across this one too. Garbage cans were filled with rotting trash, flies buzzing all over. Puddles of mud from a previous rain made the air smell filthy. Even the sun cannot shine its light in the alleys... the height of the building blocked the warm rays from hitting the shadowy alleys. The perfect place for someone as dark and harsh as Leon.  
  
Leon felt something on his shoe. Looking down, a rat was nibbling on his toe. "Revolting," he said with disgust, lifting his foot then kicking the rat away- hard. It was enough to send the rat flying into a wall, bashing its head and causing blood to fly from its skull and nose. With only a kick and a bounce off the wall, the rat was dead.  
  
"That poor rat... she has been real sick ever since she gave birth to babies," a voice spoke out in echoes. Leon gasped at the sudden voice and looked in all directions. He stopped when he noticed a small figure sitting atop of one of the trash cans, right on garbage and ignoring the flies that buzzed around him. The lizard had to step closer to allow his slender eyes to see who it was clearly.  
  
It was the chameleon boy he met days ago, the same day he when he got lost in the blizzard. "You...."  
  
"It's sad, really.... those babies don't have a mother anymore."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
The boy slid off the garbage can and stood in front of it. "Long time ago.... you would take care of the sick rats. You'd feed them, give them a shelter and warmth, and even protect them from stray non-anthro cats and dogs that'd pass by. And you protected them too!"  
  
"Wait, wait..... are you telling me that I've been taking care of sick, worthless animals?!"  
  
"Yes! Exactly!"  
  
"Don't make me laugh..."  
  
"Can you laugh?"  
  
Leon was silenced.  
  
The boy tilted his head. "Let me rephrase that..... are you capable of laughing."  
  
".............."  
  
The child began pacing around. "There was this one time you did laugh....... I recall it was when you met Falco about a year ago here in Fortuna. You two fought, but you won. As you flew off in your ship, you taunted him, 'Close, but no cigar!' Then you faked a laugh. Wait... it's fake..."  
  
The grown chameleon's eyes widened. "How did you know about my fight with that bird?!"  
  
The child smiled. "I know everything about you, Leon."  
  
"Heh............. do you?" Leon looked around, as if thinking. He turned back to the boy, "All right........ what's my favorite color?"  
  
"Crimson. It's the color of blood."  
  
"Nice...... my favorite food?"  
  
"Terms in food only chameleons eat, you enjoy the goliath beetle. More filling, but expensive to get in Fortuna. Human food? You like Tempura. But you're not a picky person, so it doesn't really matter what you eat."  
  
"You're good.... My choice of clothing?"  
  
"You're a bit of a neat-nick... when you're not wearing your uniform, you prefer collared shirts and slacks, even if it's just 'casual' clothing. You seldom wear a T-shirt and jeans or whatever your comrades, Wolf, Pigma, and Andrew, normally wear."  
  
"You do know a lot.... What do I fly?"  
  
"Wolfen I in your first two missions in the Lylat Wars, Wolfen II in your last in Venom. You currently fly the Wolfen I, since the Wolfen II requires more work, not to mention money, to maintain."  
  
"Dammit...." Leon looked around again. An idea popped in his head, making him snap his fingers. He pointed to the boy, "Where was I born? Where did I grow up? What are the names of my parents? Where did I attend school? Who were my friends? What were my dreams? Can you answer that?!"  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot answer those, Leon."  
  
"Heh.... you DON'T know everything about me...."  
  
"Neither do you."  
  
"....." Leon hesitated.  
  
"I didn't say I don't know the answer, Leon," the boy continued, pacing around the alleys. "I just said that I cannot answer them."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because you have to find out yourself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't know your own past, Leon. That's how much I know about you."  
  
Leon began backing up to the wall, the back of his head, shoulders, and palms pressing against the brick wall.  
  
The boy smiled. "You don't know where you're born... you don't know where you grew up. You don't even know who your parents are, and you don't know if you even attended a school! You don't even know if you had any friends......"  
  
"............... and my dreams......."  
  
"They disappeared, Leon. In the back of your head, they disappeared. But it's still there...... your dreams are still locked deep inside your heart.... that same heart was ripped, broken, and torn asunder so long ago...."  
  
"What.... are you talking about?......" Leon stammered as he slid down, sitting.  
  
The boy grinned as he placed his arms behind himself and began walking towards the grown lizard. Leon gasped and began to press his back on the wall harder, clawing the wall as the child came closer. By the time he was close enough to be touched, the boy held out a hand. In it was a threadbare rag doll. The body itself was made of old, green rags, stuffed with what felt like old paper material. The arms, legs, and a coiled tail was sewn together poorly with red thread, and the doll's clothing, a simple sleeveless dress, was made of patches. The head....... there is no head. It's just a headless doll.  
  
Leon held it up. "What's this?"  
  
"It's Kama!"  
  
"Kama?"  
  
"The doll you made your sister! Well, making, actually...... you never finished it. As you can see, you never sewn on a head. It was cut off by some bandits that came by. You never gave to your sister....."  
  
"I don't have a sister."  
  
"We'll see about that........." the boy smirked as he turned to leave.  
  
Leon looked down at the doll, ignoring the boy as he walked off. He examined it carefully, scanning the stitches and choice of rags. "This....... looks like..... it was done by a child......... a child in the streets! The sewing...... it was child's work....... and the rags, you can only find these in garbage cans in the alleys...... YOU made this, didn't you-"  
  
The boy was already gone.  
  
"Okay........ fine. Go away. See if I care," Leon muttered as he stood up. He took one glance at the doll, looking at the tail. "Green skin... a coiled tail..... the name 'Kama'? Was this supposed to be a chameleon doll?" Leon frowned in disgust and tossed the doll into the garbage cans as he walked out. "What use is that piece of junk? I don't HAVE a sister!"  
  
As soon as the lizard stepped out of the alleys, he noticed the sky. It was dark blue, with stars speckled across. "What the.... night time already?"  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do ya think? Please review! 


	6. Visions and Letters

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:** Sorry for that long update and this pretty short chapter...... I hate school as much as anyone does -_-; Okay, on to the disclaimer and such......Yadda, yadda, yadda, we all know the drill. I don't own StarFox or StarWolf or anything related to the StarFox games, because Nintendo does, but if I DO own them, you'd see a heck a lot more games coming out and the StarFox Adventures game would be a hella lot better (I'd give Krystal more personality and... modesty -_-; ). All I do own is this fic and Chamille Powalski, the one featured here, not the other one that I found from another StarFox fan writer. I never knew that Chamille existed until later after I created this one, so in other words, there are two Chamilles existing in the StarFox fan world... I own the one in this fic, so please, no stealing, and if you wanna use her, ask first, please. The genre is Angst/Drama/Comedy/Romance, and for the romance part, we'll see if anyone gets thrown off in this fic's coupling ^^;. The rating is R for violence, language, gore, some sexual themes, and graphic... stuff. If I was to put this in manga rating, it'd be rated PG-16, because I still think there are parts in this fic that aren't so extreme (although the blood and gore is @_@; ). 

Please review after reading. Thank you 

**~~Imagen~~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter 6: "Visions and Letters"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It has been already the next day after Leon's reawakening. Chamille sat quietly on a chair and leaned on a windowsill close to the entrance to the underground base, her nose just an inch close to the rain-soaked pane. She listened closely to the pitter-patter of the rain, her eyes watching the droplets of water quickly yet softly onto the window, as well as the walls and the ground. The skies, she watched, were dark bluish- grey, although it's daytime. The thick clouds covered the sun completely... perhaps this is why it didn't seem to be quite day. 

Wolf noticed the young lady at the sill as he walked by with a cup of coffee in his hand. He sighed as he sipped a few drops of black in his mug then approached her slowly, trying not to surprise her. The chameleon lady noticed the approaching wolf anyway, using one of her eyes to spot him. Slightly turning back, she looked at the lupine and smiled sweetly. Wolf stopped in his tracks, feeling his hands pulse. 

"Good morning, Wolf!" Chamille greeted warmly, her sweet smile speaking along with her. 

Wolf shuddered slightly before he greeted back. "Oh... um... good morning..." He looked outside, seeing the grey skies. "Dismal day, now isn't it?" 

"Not really..." 

"What do you mean, 'not really'? It's raining, and it's... raining..." 

"I like the rain," the lady said while grinning warmly. 

Wolf stared, confused. "Huh???" o_O; 

"Well... I can see why some people dislike the rain... you get wet, it ruins things like your clothes or a new hairdo... some just hate it because it gets cold... others, well, like you said... the grey skies just makes the atmosphere very gloomy..." 

"Yeah..." 

"But the rain here is different from the one in Zoness... whenever it rains there, it's actually pretty warm... it's soothing, in fact. Some people would even bathe in the rain... even if the sun doesn't shine through the clouds, it's still really great to have rain there." 

"Because it's so humid and tropical there?" 

"Yes!" 

"I see..." Wolf sipped a few drops of his coffee. He stopped quickly, his ears twitching. He looked back at the lizard, "Zoness???" 

"That's where I'm from!" 

"But aren't all lizards from Venom?" 

"Not all... there are a few species that cannot handle the harsh conditions of Venom. I like the tropical air in Zoness..." 

"But then if YOU'RE from Zoness, then that must mean..." 

**"CHAMILLE!!!"** Pigma's raspy voice squealed in the halls. **"YOU'RE NEXT!!!"**

"Thanks, Pigma-san!" Chamille called back as she stood up. 

Wolf looked back. "Wha?... Next for what?" 

"Shower. I was going to take one, but the door was locked. Pigma was taking one already, so I just yelled through the door to let me take mine after his." 

"All right..." Wolf watched Chamille walk off as he took her seat in her place. He leaned on the sill and watched the rain fall, his ears picking up the pitter and the patter. He allowed the steam from the coffee to rise on his face as he watched the water dripped on the window pane. He thought about what Chamille had just said to him and thought aloud, "So she's from Zoness, huh?... hmmm... I wonder... that _should_ mean Leon is from there too... but.... why didn't he tell us?...... Hmmm... he probably thought it'd be none of our business." He then took another sip. 

*** 

"I guess I'll be doing my own laundry... last time I had someone else do it, that stupid Andrew put a hole in my boxers! Heh... good thing I stuck that red-hot iron on that monkey's face!" Leon mumbled to himself as he brought his hamper to the laundry room. He began sorting out his whites, darks, delicates, and the like as he continued, "I should have never trusted that bald-faced buffoon with an iron... then again, I was told that _I_ wasn't that trusting either..." 

As he emptied the bag with the last of his clothes, he noticed something different. In his hamper was a torn and ripped black polyester jacket. He didn't recognize it at, so he tried looking around it for any identification, sniffing it for a familiar scent, and even trying to mentally match the coat with his teammates. It was large enough for even Wolf to wear it, but knowing Wolf for his already thick coat of fur, a big jacket such as this would be the last thing he'd wear. Deciding to satisfy his curiosity by just asking, Leon left the laundry room with the coat in his arms. The nearest one in view was Andrew, who was trying to replace the burnt-out light bulb in the hall. He wasn't very tall, so he had to jump in order to reach the ceiling, and little by little did he screw the new bulb one. 

Leon turned to the kitchen and walked there, coming back with a stool tall enough for even the shorter Pigma to stand on and reach the ceiling. The chameleon spoke to the primate, "How many monkeys does it take to screw on a light bulb?" 

"Is that supposed to be a joke?!" Andrew growled angrily as he stopped jumping. 

Leon pointed to himself while narrowing his eyes. "Do I look like a joking type?" 

Andrew growled again but in defeat as he reached for the stool and placed it under the light bulb. 

The chameleon sighed and turned to walk off when he remembered why he approached the monkey the first place. He held up the polyester jacket, "Hey... Do you know who this belongs to?" 

Andrew looked back at the jacket. "Huh? What? I never seen that jacket before!" 

"Really?" 

"It looks big enough for Wolf to wear... maybe it's his!" 

"That's what I thought at first..." 

"Go ask him!" 

Leon looked up to him and nodded, deciding he'll do just that. Before he turned to leave he waited for Andrew to go back to fixing the light bulb. After the primate finished placing the bulb in place, Leon purposely kicked one of the legs of the stool, strong enough to make it tilt. Andrew screamed as he lost his balance and fell, falling on his head on the tiled floor. "OW!!! Dammit, Leon, why did you do that?!" 

"I dunno... just wanted to do it anyway." 

"I hate you." 

"I hate you too." Leon immediately walked off. 

*** 

The lights in the halls were dim. The chameleon was conscious of the shadows he formed as he trod upon the stone cold floors. The black figures crept closely after him, copying his every move. Every time he lifted a leg, the shadows would lift that same leg. Every time he swung a hand, the shadows would do the same. Aside from seeing the shadows, Leon could feel the chill in the air. It wasn't as cold as the arctic air outside the city, but it was cold... very cold. Leon could feel his fingers freezing, the clawed fingertips hardly feeling anything. The feeling was the same with his toes, even though he wore thick socks. Leon's sight began to blur, the shadows in the hall disappearing as well as some of the light. "Damn..." he muttered. "What happened to the heater here..." 

_*Plip*_

"What?" Leon looked up. His eyesight cleared a bit there... he was still in the halls. He thought he felt something wet drop on his forehead. _What was it?_ Leon allowed both his eyes to turn up to the ceiling with lifting his head. The ceiling was dry; nothing dripped from it. Then what was that that dropped on him? The chameleon wiped his forehead. Nothing. Maybe it was just his imagination. 

_*Plip*_

_Again?_ This time it was his tail. Leon turned around glance at it. From where it was felt, it was dry. Just to be sure, Leon uncoiled his entire tail, which was almost as long as his body. His whole tail was dry... _then what was that being felt?_ Again, it maybe just his imagination. 

_*Plip plip*_

"Now this is getting annoying!" Leon growled to himself as he felt something drop on his hand and neck. He wiped both, but found them dry. This was the third and fourth time he felt something wet drop... yet he remains dry. _What's going on?!_

_*Pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter*_

Not one, not two, but many wet things are falling on him. All so quickly... it was as if it was raining. Leon didn't just feel it on his skin; it was also all over his clothes. His clothes became very cold and drench, as if he was doused with water. On his skin he felt water drops gather on his scales, dripping quickly as more water, or whatever it was, fall on him. Leon looked in all directions, confused. His tail uncoiled and curled between his feet, making him trip as he turned around. As soon as he hit the ground, the chameleon as if he fell in a puddle. He grimaced then opened his eyes wide, looking down on the ground. 

Water... Where did that all that water come from. Leon looked at the ceiling again... what ceiling? Instead of seeing the white ceiling, he could see grey clouds gathering and rain falling, as if he was outside. _Outside?_ How did he suddenly get outside? First he was walking down the *dry* halls, then all of the sudden he's outside! Bewildered and shocked, Leon hastily crawled around, trying to find out exactly where he is. He could see nothing... nothing but pavement. And rain... lots of rain... 

And... _Sunflowers?_

Leon rubbed his eyes and took a closer look at the sunflowers. They were not like the actual flowers... they seemed to be printed... printed sunflowers on some kind of white surface. And red... the sunflowers were on something red and white. Leon's sight was still blurry, so he squinted to see what exactly the sunflowers were printed on. He couldn't figure it out, though... it was still blurry. He could not figure out exactly what it was... he could not figure out the shape. The size, though, it was small. Very small, small enough to fit in Leon's arms. 

Hmmm.... 

For some reason, Leon was compelled to kneel down and stare at the sunflowers. The printed brown circle and yellow rays dug deep into his mind... as if the colors were attracting him. The water soaked through the flowers, making them ripple. The red mingled with the white, then began to cover up the red and brown of the flowers... a shiver came down the lizard's back at the sight of this. He watched as the red fingered in between the petals than bled over it, covering the petals then just the entire print. As Leon continued to watch this strange sight, he began to recognize the shade of red... it was that of crimson... the color of blood. Leon is very familiar towards the color of crimson... he should know. When beating, ripping, breaking, and torturing his victims, how could he not recognize the color of the flying blood whenever a whip cracks on a victim's back or whenever? As Leon continued to gaze upon the bleeding flowers, he unconsciously held up the jacket he was holding his arms... and gently placed it upon the flowers. Now instead of staring at bleeding sunflowers, he was staring at the black polyester jacket... and raindrops falling on it. 

_"Leon..."_

A voice... it speaks amidst the falling rain... it echoed quietly, yet the voice was deep and demanding... 

_"Leon..."_

'Who the...' Leon thought as he turned to where he heard the voice. A tall, shadowy figure stood over the kneeling chameleon, looking down... The lizard's eyes widened as he placed his full attention on the shadowy figure... 

_"Leon..."_

Leon spoke softly, his voice somewhat quivering. "Who... who are you?" 

"...................................................................................................................... What the f#ck? It's me, Wolf!" 

O.O; _**"WHAT???!!!"**_ o.O=O.o....... O_O; ? 

All of the sudden, Leon's sight began to clear up and focus. He was kneeling down on the cold floor in the halls, with Wolf, stand with one arm akimbo and the other holding his empty coffee mug, standing close to him. A baffled expression was on the lupine's face, one eyebrow quirked and his nose wrinkled. 

Leon blinked and rubbed his eyes, taking a second glance at everything around him. "I'm... inside the base!" 

"Of course you are! Where else do you think you are?!" 

The reptile was silent. If he wasn't outside in the rain, then what just happened to him? He brought his hands close this eyes... dry. His clothes are dry. His skin is dry. Everything around him is dry. Even the polyester jacket he carried around... 

_Oh.._. 

Leon placed his hands back on the coat and lifted it up. Under it was.... nothing. 

"Uh, Leon... is something wrong?" Wolf asked. 

The lizard looked up to the wolf. "...........No. Nothing's wrong." 

Wolf turned to the jacket in Leon's hands. "Hey... what are you doing with Chamille's jacket?" 

"Ka...Chamille?" he looked down at it then back at Wolf. "This is Chamille's?" 

"Yes, that's what she wore when I found her... what are you doing with it?" 

"I... um........" Leon paused. His confused face was replaced with his trademark frown as he tossed the jacket to his leader. "Here. Give it back to her." 

"Wha... This was supposed to be in the wash!" 

"So you're the one who placed it in my hamper..." 

"Well...." 

"You wash it. Not me. I won't even touch that thing..." Leon huffed as he turned to walk back to the laundry room. 

Wolf was silent for a while. "But... it's your sister's jacket-" 

Leon stopped dead on his tracks and glared coldly at Wolf, interrupting him as well as sending a chill down the wolf's spine as if he has just encountered a demon that just crawled out of the pits of Hell. "She... is... _**not**_... my sister...." 

*** 

"Pigma-san?" Pigma heard Chamille shout from the halls. Turning back, he could see Chamille peer out from the door, only her head visible. 

He approached her, "Whaddya want?" 

"I don't have any clothes... Wolf's clothes are too big, and Leon won't lend his." 

"Why don't you use Andrew's? You two seem to be about the same size." 

"I dunno..." 

Pigma tapped his chin. "On second thought, forget it... when it comes to Andrew, even the thought of him naked is gross." 

"PIGMA!!!" Chamille yelled at him then stopped. She was silent for a few seconds, then she covered her eyes and shrieked. **"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!"**

"See? What did I tell ya? Now I dunno if monkey balls even washes his underwear, yet-" 

"Pigma! Stop, please!" 

"Heh, heh... Yeah. But I can't lend you my clothes... they're too loose. Just put on Wolf's... I'm sure he won't mind." 

"B-But..." 

"Just wear a big T-shirt and some of his shorts... you can use one of his belts." 

"But Pigma-san-" 

_*DING!!!*_

"Oh, that's the egg-timer!" Pigma began rushing to the kitchen, calling back at Chamille with thoughts of food in his head, "Don't worry, Chamille! I'm sure Wolf won't mind lending you his clothes at all!" 

"Groan..." Chamille moaned and sighed. Deciding to do just what Pigma said, she waited until the pig was out of sight. When the coast was clear, she stepped out, wearing only a towel around her body. She walked across the hall and down it until she reached Wolf's bedroom, walking in quickly and closing the door. But she forgot to lock it. 

"Ooooookay... made it...." Chamille looked around the bedroom, her eyes individually scanning. "Maybe if I make it quick, I can get out of here covered..." One of her eyes met the closet door, which was partly closed. She breathed deeply then approached the door, opening it wide. Inside are what she saw before; two red jackets, several extra uniform overcoats provided by Andross, and a black leather trench coat. Chamille fixed her eyes on the leather coat, sighing. "It's such a nice coat... I wonder why Wolf hated it so much..." She scanned the coat, examining it. "It looks pretty comfortable... the inside of the coat is made of cotton, so it shouldn't be too hot or cold in it... the belt looks like it can fit around his waist... And it looks like it was just newly bought... why does he hate it so much? And if he really hates it, then why does he keep it here..." 

The clock on Wolf's wall was ticking. Chamille heard it then became conscious of the passing time. "Whoops! I have to hurry..." Chamille ran to the nearest drawer, which was close to the door she entered the room with, placing her towel on top of it but not seeing it drop to the ground. She opened the topmost drawer, seeing inside guns and knives. "Wrong one," she muttered as she closed it then opened the one under it. Inside were little gadgets and gizmos, little monitors and mechanical boxes. "Still not the right one..." She opened the third, inside many folded papers. "Still the wrong one... I'll have to check another..." As she was closing it, she noticed scribbled words on a sheet of papers, _"With love from your dear fiancée..."_

"Huh?" Chamille reopened the drawer, taking a closer look at the note that she saw. She saw those three words again, looking carefully at it as she placed her hands on it and brought it closer to her. "Hellooo... what's this?" She began reading it: 

~*~ 

_Dear Wolf, _

It's been three months since you left Fortuna for training in the Cornerian Flight Academy, yet those three months feel like eternity. Believe me, darling, I was crying a river as I watched you board that ship departing for Corneria, and I haven't stopped crying for days. I know you'll only be away for six months until you come back in December for a short visit, but I can't wait that long. My heart aches as I write this letter to you, since I doubt you'll have time to check e-mail (plus my computer's kinda down for a while). I just wanted to tell you that I've missed you so much... it's only three more months until you come back, and I don't know if I can wait any longer. Your father, the Alpha Male, won't let me leave Fortuna, so all I can do is just wait... I couldn't quite concentrate on my studies because of your absence, so please, don't be mad at me. I'm trying to endure, to be patient... I'm giving it my all to wait for your return. 

Everyone's doing fine here, though... your sisters are doing great in their college studies. Your mother's health is starting to improve; in fact, some color can be seen underneath her fur. I'm sure your father is doing great in the Fortuna Army... I just don't know why you have to be sent to Corneria for pilot training. I guess it's because the great James McCloud had his tutoring there, and I know the O'Donnell pack has been admiring him for so long... I didn't know that until a bit after you left. Is that why you agreed to take your training there? If I could, I would leave Fortuna and join you in Corneria, and perhaps we could have our long-time arranged wedding there... we can even live there and start our very own pack there. But since I can't, all I can do is wait until your two years in the Academy are over... and I pray to God that he can give me the strength to endure. 

I will wait for you until that day we shall be forever together again, my beloved... 

With love from your dear fiancée, 

Caroline 

~*~ 

"It's... a love letter... from Wolf's fiancée?" Chamille was shocked at the contents of the letter. "So... he has a fiancée... Why didn't he ever mention he's getting married? I'd.............." she placed her hand over her heart, feeling it ache. "I'd.... I'd... like to meet this... Caroline..." 

_*CREEEEEEEEAAAAK!*_ "Whoa, wait, what-AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" _*CRASH!!!*_

Before she would know it, Chamille felt something heavy fall on her. It happened so suddenly she screamed and grimaced. When she opened her eyes, she could see Wolf lying on top of her. Apparently he entered through his door, tripped over the fallen towel, and landed atop of the female lizard. 

Chamille gasped, her skin changing to a mix of tan and yellow for nervousness. "W-Wolf?" 

"What the hell?! .... uh...." Wolf just realized he was lying directly on top of a naked woman, his hands mistakenly over her bare breasts. The wolf's face turned redder than a cherry as she slowly took them off. "Um... uh..." 

**_"......... EEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!"_**

*** 

"What was that?!" Andrew gasped as soon as he heard Chamille's screaming. "Chamille?" 

"Sounds like she's having more views of you naked... I KNEW it was a bad idea mentioning that to her..." 

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER???!!!"**

"It sounds like it's coming from Wolf's bedroom," Leon said as he came out wiping his wet hands with a rag. He just placed his laundry in the soak cycle. "Perhaps you'd like to check it out." Pigma and Andrew glanced at him then hasted towards Wolf's room. When all three of them reached there, they noticed Wolf gluing his back and arms on his slammed door, his eyes open wide with surprise, face red, and sweat dripping down, panting quickly for breath. 

"Wolf?!" 

"H-Hey, guys..." Wolf stuttered as he combed back his disheveled fur. "What's up?" 

"What's up? Your bone's up, that's what's up!" Pigma said as he pointed down to Wolf's crotch. Wolf looked down and flinched, covering the bulge in his pants. Andrew and Leon stared as Pigma continued, "Did you walk in on Chamille while she's changing?" 

"Why the hell is she in there in the first place??? It's _MY_ room!!!" 

"Well, I sorta gave her my permission to dress up in there and-" 

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!**_* Before anyone would say, "DUCK!!!", Pigma was sent flying through the roof and out of the underground base, flying across the rainy sky. It didn't take long from him to smack and bounce off a telephone pole and fall into an opened manhole. "AYIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"_ *KERSPLASH!!!*_

_((To be continued...))_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

((Pretty weird chapter, no? ^^; Please review and tell me whatcha think! Now I can leave y'all in suspense, **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**-_*koffkoffHACKkoff!*_ Blech........ oh, nevermind... -_-; )) 


End file.
